The Sweet Life of Domino City
by AssassinsAngel1349
Summary: Note to self, when you see a strange building, DON'T GO IN IT! Now Whitney's all by herself in Domino City and she just wants to go home, but she meets new friends and she sees a new life for her in Domino.
1. Meeting the Gang

Chapter 1: Meeting the Gang

The day was like any other. Tasha and Whitney are hanging out in math class talking about whatever. Their friends Violet and Gabi were talking among themselves. The bell went and Tasha, Whitney, Gabi, and Violet gather their stuff and head to their lockers. They're laughing among themselves. Their other friends Jo and Cassi ran up to them and started talking with them. It was Friday, so they made a plan to see a movie. They got on the bus and headed over to the theatre. On the way there, Whitney noticed a building that she's never seen before.

Whitney: Huh? Was that there before?

Tasha: What?

Whitney pointed across the street: That building. I remember that being parking space before.

Jo: I don't know dude.

Cassi: We should get going.

Violet: Yeah, I don't want to miss this movie!

The five of them turned and started walking to the theatre. Tasha turned back to see if Whitney was coming. She wasn't; she was crossing the street, heading toward the building.

Tasha: Damnit Whitney!

Violet: What did she do now?

Tasha: She's heading over to that building!

Jo: Should we go get her?

Gabi: We'd never leave her!

Violet: Then let's go get her!

They chased her but were stopped by the light turning red. Tasha pressed the button and called out to Whitney.

Tasha: Whitney!

Whitney turned and saw her friends at the curb. She waved at them and then turned back to the store. She walked up to the door and grabbed the handle. It was cold; like nobody has ever used it. She turned it and was greeted by a bright white light. She covered her eyes. When she opened them, she was in a small shop. It was dark, like it was closed. She looked around. She saw Yu-gi-oh cards in glass cases. She loved playing Yu-gi-oh and how she going to miss playing with her friends. She opened the door and walked out. She put on her headphones and she started walking down the street. She walked for what seemed like hours, and ended up downtown. She continued down the street and then saw a big skyscraper with a KC above the door.

Whitney: Whoa this building is huge?! Man it pays to be rich! Maybe he can help me?

She walked up to the front door and peered inside. There were a couple guards sitting at the desk. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked at the door.

Whitney: Uhhh hello?

The two guards look up and saw her. One of them got up and unlocked the door and opened it part way.

Guard: We're closed. What do you want?

Whitney put her headphones around her neck: Sorry to bother you like this, but I'm a little lost, can you help me?

The guard looked her over: That's an interesting outfit you're wearing.

She looked down at herself; she was wearing a black and white t-shirt that says Avenged Sevenfold in black letters, black board shorts with blue and red strips along both legs, black, red and white high tops, has a checkered wristband around her left wrist and a leather bracelet around right, she had a Irish cross around her neck, she had a blue bandanna around her head. She was carrying her black over the shoulder bag with all her homework and stuff inside it.

Whitney: What, I like to dress like this, so can you help me or not?

The guard sighed: Fine, come with me.

She followed him into the skyscraper. He led her down the hall, to the elevator and to the top floor. She got off and walked to the end of the hallway. He opened the door at the end of the hall the lead them in. It was just a regular office. There was a desk in front of it with a man with brown hair and blue eyes. He was working on a laptop.

Guard: Sorry to disturb you Mr. Kaiba, but this lady is asking for your help.

*Do I look like a charity? Deal with her.*

Whitney: Ouch, that was uncalled for, dick.

The man stood up. He was tall, about 6'1", he was wearing a blue school uniform. He walked up her and looked at her, with hate in his eyes.

Man: What did you call me?

Whitney: You heard me? I called you a dick. It's what I call people that are assholes to me. That's you pal. Well if you don't want to help me, fine! See if I care! See you later asshole!

She turned and left the office. She left the skyscraper and continued walking down the street. She walked for about another hour and then something hit her, knocking her off her feet.

Whitney: Ow, what the hell was that?

*Hey are you okay?*

She sat up and saw three people standing over her two boys and a girl. One guy was tall, with blonde hair and brown eyes, the other guy was a little bit taller, had brown hair and brown eyes, the girl was shorter than both of them, had brown hair and blue eyes. All three of them had school uniforms on. There was also boy about a year younger than her, but the same height sitting on the ground in front of her. He had extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges and purple eyes. He was wearing a blue school uniform with a closed buckled collar, and a large pyramid on a lace strand around his neck. Whitney nodded and smiled.

Whitney: Yeah, I'm okay. Need to watch where I'm going.

*Here, let me help you up*

One of the boys reached out his hand. Whitney took it and he pulled her up.

Boy: I'm Joey Wheeler, and this Tristan, Téa and the little guy's Yugi.

Whitney: I'm Whitney Way. What is this place?

Yugi: This is Domino City.

Whitney: Domino City? This is just too weird.

Téa: What is?

Whitney: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Tristan: Try us.

Whitney sighed and explained that she was from Canada and that she was teleported here, for some reason.

Yugi: That's really strange. My grandpa might be able to help you find why you were sent here. He has a rare card that I'm showing everybody, do you wanna come?

Whitney: Sure!

She followed him to the shop that she started out in, but this time it was open. Yugi opened the door.

Yugi: Grandpa, I'm home!

They walked in and she saw a small old man with short gray hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt with forest green overalls. He had an orange bandana around his head. He was standing behind the desk, waiting for them. He smiled at them.

Grandpa: And I see you brought company. Who's your new friend?

Whitney: I'm Whitney, I'm not…from around here.

Grandpa: What do you mean?

Whitney told him what she told Yugi and his friends.

Grandpa: Hmmm, that is quite interesting. I'm sorry; I don't know what I can do.

Whitney: Great, thanks anyway, so Yugi told me you have a super rare card?

Grandpa: I sure do!

Yugi: Can we see it Grandpa?

Grandpa thought for a minute and then said: How can I refuse!

He took out a box from behind the desk.

Grandpa: You kids are in for a treat! I don't take this card out often. Ready, here it is!

The card was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Whitney: Whoa, I've always wanted one of those!

Joey: You duel?

Whitney turned to him and opened her bag. She took out her deck.

Whitney smiled: Yeah, I have been for awhile.

Yugi: Do you wanna duel me?

Whitney smiled: Sure!

Then the store door opened.

Grandpa: Hello can I help you?

*If you can't, then it wouldn't surprise me*

In the doorway, stood the man that Whitney saw that afternoon, the one who insulted her.

Yugi: It's Seto Kaiba!

Joey: Kaiba!

Tristan: Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing down here?

Whitney: Oh crap, not him again!

She jumped the counter and hid behind it.

Grandpa: Uh…what are you doing?

Whitney: Uh…yeah, well you see…I ran into him before I met up with Yugi…and I…insulted him…about three times…

Grandpa: Really?

Whitney nodded: Now that I know he had tons of cash, I'm kinda scared on what he'd do if he saw me again.

*Why don't you ask him yourself?*

Whitney screamed and stood up. She was now face to face with Seto Kaiba. She walked around the counter and stood beside Yugi.

Kaiba: I didn't know you hung out with these losers.

Whitney: Why do you care who I hang out with? You didn't help me when I needed it, asshole.

Kaiba glared at her: Stop calling me that!

Whitney shrugged: Call 'em like I see 'em.

Kaiba glared at her, but did nothing.

Whitney: So what are you doing here anyway?

Kaiba: If it's any constellation, I'm here to see the card.

Joey: Hey, you're into Duel Monsters too? This is perfect; maybe we can all duel together sometime?

Kaiba walked toward them smirking: Me duel you? I would have a better challenge playing Solitaire.

Joey: What?

Kaiba: I'm the number 1 ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters World Championship. *He smirked* you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me.

Joey: Oooo I'm shaking, maybe we should settle this with fists instead of cards?

Then Yugi jumped in and held Joey back: Whoa, take it easy Joey.

Joey: But Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it.

Kaiba: Does this shop have any worth wile cards or not?

Then he saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the case. He pushed everybody out of the way and ran to it.

Kaiba: Could it be, the Blue Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?

Kaiba stared at it for awhile, and then Grandpa closed the box.

Grandpa: Well enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?

Kaiba glared at him. Then he slams his briefcase on the counter and opens it to Grandpa.

Kaiba: Listen to me old man, give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these.

Inside the briefcase was full of Duel Monsters cards.

Everybody except Whitney: Whoa!

Whitney: Holy crap that's a lot of cards!

Grandpa: Ah, nice, but no thanks.

All: Huh?

Kaiba glared: Fine, if you won't trade, but maybe you'll sell it. Name your price; I can pay anything you ask.

Grandpa: I'm sure you could, but this card is worth more to me than you can ever offer. Not because of its power or because it's so rare, but because what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend, so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is out of the question.

Kaiba was shocked on what he just heard.

Yugi: You'd feel the same way if it was a common card, right Grandpa?

Grandpa: Exactly, you see this precious card has bonded with my heart.

Kaiba closed his briefcase and turned to leave: Fine, I'm tired of this nonsense.

Kaiba left the store, pissed off.

Whitney turned to them: Okay, who the hell was that?

Joey: Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp and a HUGE jerk.

Whitney: You can say that again. I hate guys like that. Hey guys…I was wondering…if I can crash at one of your guys' places? I have nowhere to go.

Yugi: You're welcome to stay here Whitney. Are you going to come to school with us?

Whitney: Hell no! I hate school as much as it is! I'm sleeping in tomorrow if you don't mind. Don't worry, I'll be fine!

Yugi laughed: Well okay then, well, should we have that duel?

Whitney smiled: Hell yeah!

She and Yugi went into another room and had a match. Yugi was strong and he beat her without breaking a sweat.

Whitney: Holy crap, you're good Yugi.

Yugi: You're good too Whitney.

Whitney: I'm not bad. I was third best out of my friends back home. My friends Felix and Douglas were a better than me.

Yugi: She's really good. I thought she would beat me!

Whitney: Oh stop, I knew I was going to lose!

Soon it was time for Joey, Tristan and Téa to leave. Yugi gave Whitney pyjama's to change into and put her on his bedroom floor in a sleeping bag. She was thinking about her friends and family, how much she misses them. She hoped that she could see her friends again. After thinking for awhile, she fell asleep.

She woke up the next day, not remembering where she was. Then it all clicked in. She got up and went downstairs to see what Grandpa and Yugi were up to. Yugi was nowhere to be found.

Whitney yawned: Hey Mr. Muto, what time is it?

Grandpa turned and saw Whitney standing in the doorway. He smiled and laughed: Well looked who finally woke up. You're just in time for lunch. What can I get you?

Whitney smiled: I'll have my favorite sandwich; peanut butter and marshmallow fluff, and a soda would nice.

Grandpa laughed: You're just like Joey and Tristan; those two always eat.

Whitney: That's what I love to do! So, where's your kitchen?

Grandpa pointed down the hall and Whitney went that direction. She found everything she needed and made her lunch. Halfway through, Grandpa walked up to her.

Grandpa: If you like Whitney, I can help you become a better duelist.

Whitney: That would be awesome! Just let me get dressed!

She jumped out her seat and ran upstairs. She came back in five minutes in the clothes she wore yesterday.

Whitney: I'm ready when you are!

Grandpa laughed and they sat at the desk. For the rest of the afternoon, Whitney learned new techniques and new strategies on how to play the game. She was proud of herself. Then three people in suits walked into the shop. Two were tall and were wearing sunglasses, while the other was short and wearing gold sunglasses.

Grandpa: Good afternoon.

Man: My master Seto Kaiba challenges you to a duel. You will come with us now.

Grandpa: And if I were…to decline?

Man smirked: I'm afraid I must…insist.

The two tall men took a step forward. Whitney took a step back.

Whitney: These guys look like bad news, Mr. Muto, what should we do?

Grandpa had a concern look on his face. The men in suits took Grandpa. Whitney tried to fight back, but they were stronger than them and they knocked her out. She woke up a few minutes later on the floor of the store. Grandpa was gone. She got up and looked in the mirror. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face and body, but she wasn't that bad. She found the first kit and started patching her wounds up. Then she heard the store door open. She walked out of the bathroom and walked halfway down the stairs

Joey: Okay Gramps, I'm here to get more cards! Hey, hey Gramps!

Yugi: Grandpa, I'm home.

Téa: Maybe he went out?

Joey: Maybe, but why would he leave the door unlocked?

Then the phone rang. Yugi walked to it and answered it.

Yugi: Hello Game Shop.

*Ah Yugi, perfect*

Yugi: Kaiba?

Kaiba: Your grandfathers here visiting, but he's not feeling well. Why don't you stop by my office and pick him up?

Yugi: What have you done Kaiba? *Silence* Kaiba!

Then Whitney walked down the rest of the stairs and leaned against the doorframe: Kaiba took him.

Tristan: Whitney what happened to you?

Whitney: Never mind me, I can handle myself. Now let's go get your grandfather!

They ran to Kaiba Corp as fast as they could. They ran through the lobby and took the elevator to the top floor. When the doors opened, they saw Grandpa collapsed on the floor.

Yugi: Grandpa!

They all ran to him.

Yugi: Grandpa! *He knelt down in front of him.* Are you okay?

Grandpa looked up at him: Yugi I failed. I tried to teach the boy a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost.

He collapsed again.

Yugi: Grandpa!

Kaiba: How's the old man feeling, hm?

Joey and Whitney: Kaiba!

Whitney: You jerk, what did you do to him?!

Kaiba: We had a duel that's all, with each putting up our most valuable card as the prize! I guess playing against a champion like myself was too much stimulation for the old fool.

Whitney: You, a champion, give me a break.

Kaiba smirked: You're underestimating me?

Whitney: What if I am?

Kaiba: Just look at the sweet prize I won.

He held up Grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon and then ripped it in half. The whole room stared at him in shock.

Yugi: Grandpa's most treasured card!

Kaiba threw the pieces away: Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card, and this one won't be used against me.

Grandpa held out his hand: My Blue Eyes White Dragon…my treasure.

He collapsed again.

Yugi: Grandpa, hold on!

Whitney glared at him: How the hell could you do that?

She clenched her fist together. She walked closer to Kaiba, but Tristan and Joey stopped.

Joey: Whitney, he's not worth it.

Kaiba smirked: You scared?

Whitney glared at him: Whitney Way doesn't know the meaning of the word fear. If you want to do this, let's do this here and now!

Kaiba smirked: I'm not even going to waste my time with you.

Whitney got very mad. She was about to say something else, Grandpa held out a deck to Yugi: Yugi here, take this.

Yugi: Grandpa.

Grandpa: I built this deck. I put my soul in these cards, and taught you everything I know Yugi. Take them, take these cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba to respect the heart of the cards.

Yugi: But Grandpa you need help, we need to get you to a doctor.

Kaiba: That sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather, while you and I duel, unless you're afraid.

Yugi just stared at him, and the Joey spoke up.

Joey: Take him Yugi!

Yugi was shocked and turned to his friends.

Joey: We can take care of your grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that spoiled rich brat what a real duel is all about!

Téa: For your Grandpa Yugi.

Yugi: I don't know.

Joey: Come on, you're the best duelist I've ever seen and you have the Millennium Puzzle. I know you can do it Yugi, I know you can!

Whitney: We all do!

Yugi nodded and turned back to Grandpa. He took the deck from his hands: Alright Grandpa, I'll do it.

Grandpa: I know you will my boy.

Then Téa took out a marker from her pocket: Everyone put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign.

Whitney: Does that include me?

Téa: Of course, you're a friend to Whitney.

Whitney smiled and everybody put their hands in a circle. Téa drew on their hands and made a smiley face sign on everyone's hands.

All: What?

Joey: What gives Téa?

Téa: It`s a symbol of our friendship, so when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know he's not alone. They'll all be right there with him.

Yugi nodded.

Then the ambulance showed up and Whitney, Téa, Tristan and Joey take grandpa out to it. Then Téa turned to Whitney and Joey.

Téa: Whitney, Joey, Tristan and I can take Yugi`s Grandpa to the hospital, why don`t go back in there and cheer Yugi on.

Whitney and Joey nodded.

Joey: Take good care of him Téa!

The two of them ran back into the building and up to the top floor. In the elevator, Whitney spoke up.

Whitney: Is the Millennium Puzzle the thing around his neck? What's that have to do with his dueling?

Joey: I'm not sure but with it, he becomes a stronger duelist.

Whitney: Oh, this I got to see.

They elevator doors opened and they ran to cheer Yugi on. When they got there, the match was just starting, but they saw real monsters.

Joey: Whoa, monsters? Real monsters?

Whitney: This is too freaky.

Then she recognized the monsters as Hitotsu-Me Giant on Kaiba's side of the field and Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress on Yugi's side.

Yugi: Fireball attack!

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress fired a fireball at Hitotsu-Me Giant and Kaiba's life points went down to 1800.

Whitney and Joey cheered.

Joey: Alright! Go Yugi!

Kaiba drew his next card and smirked: Well played Yugi...for a beginner, but how will you deal with this.

He summons Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode.

Yugi: Saggi the Dark Clown, but that card has hardly any attack strength.

Kaiba: True, your Winged Dragon's attack is 1400, while my Dark Clown has only 600, but if I combine it with this card.

Yugi: A magic card!

Kaiba: Exactly, "Negative Energy Generator", it multiplies my monster's attack by three.

Now Saggi's attack was 1800.

Kaiba: Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light!

Saggi launches a ball of energy at Winged Dragon and destroyed it. Yugi's Life Points drop to 1600.

Kaiba: As you can see, combining cards can be very effective.

Yugi thought for awhile and then he sets a monster in Defence mode.

Kaiba: Dark Light Attack!

Saggi launches a ball of energy at Yugi's defence and destroyed it. It was a "Sangan" with only 600 defence points.

Joey: Hang in there Yugi!

Whitney: nodded: Yeah I know you can beat him!

Kaiba continues to destroy more of his monsters, including "Battle Steer" and "Torike".

Kaiba: You're not fairing any better than the old man did Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather.

Yugi: My grandfather is a great man and a better duelist then you'll ever be. He entrusted me with these cards and I can feel his heart in this deck! I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at him confused.

Whitney: Owned!

Yugi: But I believe in my Grandpa's deck!

He drew his card and smiled.

Yugi: And my faith rewards me with "Gaia the Fierce Knight", with a destructing power of 2300.

Gaia the Fierce Knight attacks Saggi the Dark Clown and destroyed, lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1300.

Joey and Whitney cheered.

Both: Way to go Yugi!

Yugi: Alright Kaiba, you're move.

Kaiba: Ha, this will be over sooner than you think.

He drew his card.

Kaiba: I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Whitney: What?! I thought he destroyed that card?! How the hell did summon that?

Kaiba: Surprised? Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue Eyes White Dragon?

Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacked Gaia the Fierce Knight and destroyed him, dropping Yugi's Life Points to 900.

Kaiba: You're fierce knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters Yugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers, like your pathetic grandfather.

Yugi's played his Horn Imp in defence and Kaiba knocked him down. Then he played Beaver Warrior, but Kaiba destroyed it.

Kaiba: In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up against a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He holds up another Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

Kaiba: So what hope do you have against two?

Kaiba now had two Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field.

Kaiba: Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi?

Yugi refuses and draws his next card.

Yugi: Swords of Revealing Light; it stops all monsters on the field from attacking for 3 turns.

Kaiba: Pretty desperate, and just what good will a three turn delay will do you?

Yugi looked at his cards and thought for awhile.

Kaiba: Quit your stalling Yugi, or you'll forfeit the match!

Yugi: I never forfeit!

He drew his next card and smiled. Then he sets a card face down.

Kaiba: Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monsters under no such spell!

He summoned a new monster.

Kaiba: The Judge man, with an attack power of 2200.

Judge man attacked Yugi's face down monster. It was Rude Kaiser with 1600 defence points.

Yugi draws and then summons Dark Magician with 2500 attack points.

Yugi: Attack!

Dark Magician attacks Judge Man and brought Kaiba's life points to 1000.

Yugi: You're Judge Man falls!

Kaiba: A sacrifice that doesn't even faze me, and though neither dragons can move, for one more turn, my next card with be, the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Everybody was shocked to see that Kaiba had three Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Kaiba: Now my Dragon, attack!

The Blue Eyes attacked and destroyed "Dark Magician", dropping Yugi's Life Points to 400.

Kaiba: So tell me Yugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn, all three Blue Eyes White Dragons are free to attack, this games over no matter what card you draw.

Joey: Don't listen to him Yugi!

Whitney: This is going to get ugly.

Yugi looked at his cards and thought for awhile again.

Kaiba: Draw your last "pathetic" card, so I can end this Yugi.

Yugi: My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards Kaiba, but it does contain; the unstoppable Exodia!

Whitney: Exodia?!

Kaiba recoils in horror: Impossible!

Yugi: I've assembled all five special cards! All five pieces of the puzzle!

He had all five pieces on the field and a large star appears. The complete Exodia emerges from the star.

Whitney: This is incredible! I've always wanted to see what Exodia's power was! Now I finally can!

Kaiba stepped back: Exodia, it's not possible; no one has ever managed to call him!

Yugi: Exodia, Obliterate!

Exodia destroyed all three of Kaiba's dragons and dropped his Life Points to 0.

Whitney cheered.

Joey: Yugi, you did it! You won!

The three of left Kaiba behind and went to check on Yugi's grandpa. He was great and they all went home. That night, Whitney was thinking about how awesome her new friends are, and on how she doesn't want to leave. She also wondered what other crazy adventures they would go on.


	2. Seeing Old Friends

Chapter 2: Seeing Old Friends

The next day, Whitney decided that she wanted to stay here in Domino City. Yugi told his Grandpa and he enrolled her in their highschool. She didn't like the color pink but she made due. She put shorts under her skirt and she wore her high tops instead of her school shoes. She still had her bandanna around her head and carried her black over the shoulder bag.

That day in class, Joey was playing Duel Monsters with Téa, but he was taking too long to make a move.

Whitney: Joey, make a move already.

Joey: Alright, here you go tough guy!

He plays Rock Ogre Grotto #1 in attack mode. It has 800 attack points

Joey: My Rock Ogre going to rock your block off!

Téa said nothing and flipped her monster over her monster. It was Happy Lover with 600 defence points.

Joey laughed: Yeah Téa, like that whippy card stands a chance against my giant rock guy! Give it up!

Téa: I guess I don't stand a change, unless maybe I use…

She plays a Magic Card.

Téa: The Breath of Light card

Joey: Huh? Can she do that?

Whitney: Oh yeah, the Breath of Light wears down rock monsters.

Yugi: Reducing them to Rubble!

Joey was shocked on what just happened.

Téa: And that brings your life points down to zero Joey, which means you lose and I rock!

Tristan: You stink at this game.

Joey moaned and put his head on the desk. The rest of the day went pretty normal. Afterschool, Whitney saw Yugi and Joey talking outside the school. She walked up to them.

Whitney: Hey dudes, what are you talking about?

Joey: Yugi's going to teach me to become a better duelist!

Whitney raised an eyebrow: Is that so? Can I help? I've been playing the game for awhile and I know I can help.

Joey smiled: Thanks.

Yugi: But let's consult an expert first.

They went to Yugi's place.

Yugi: My grandpa's the real gaming expert in the family, maybe he can help?

They walked in and saw Grandpa up on a ladder, putting up a poster with Black Luster Soldier and Harpie's Pet Dragon on it.

Yugi: Hey Grandpa, I brought you a new student!

Grandpa turned to them: Huh, student?

Joey: Since you know more about Duel Monsters than anyone, I was hoping that you would teach me.

Grandpa climbed down from the ladder: Teach you? Duel Monsters is a very complex game.

Joey: Tell me about it, Téa beat me in three games in a row.

Whitney corrects him: Actually Joey, she beat you five times in a row Joey.

Joey: Five? Oh man.

Joey looked up at the poster. It was advertising an upcoming National Duel Monsters tournament with a 3 million dollar prize.

Grandpa: Yes I can teach you to be a great tournament duelist, but only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights training.

Joey: Piece of cake

Grandpa: With an attitude like that, teaching you may not be worth me effort.

Joey withdraws.

Yugi: Nice going there, smart mouth.

Joey dropped to his knees and bowed to Yugi: Come on Yugi, try to convince him. I will work hard I promise!

Yugi: Listen Joey, teaching you duel monsters is too big of a challenge, even for my grandpa.

Grandpa: It's not…impossible.

All: Huh?

Joey: You mean it gramps?

Yugi: Joey he already said he can't do it, if he can't do it, he can't do it.

Grandpa: I never said I couldn't do it, but I agree you must work hard!

Joey: I'll do anything! I promise!

Grandpa: Fine, then we'll begin your instruction immediately, my young friend, * He cracks his fingers* and believe me under my tuition you will learn! Now most powerful Duel Monster?

Whitney thought to herself: (I don't even know the answer to that one.)

Joey: Uhhh…no?

Grandpa: About the weakest?

Joey: No?

Grandpa: You do know what a Trap Card is right?

Joey: Kinda…I have no idea.

Whitney laughed and watched Joey's endless training. His training went on for weeks and then he finally took a break. They were all at Yugi's house watching the Duel Monsters Regional Championship. Whitney, Yugi, and Joey were on the couch, and Tristan and Téa were in the chairs on either side. The finalists of the tournament were Weevil Underwood, a boy about sixteen with turquoise blue hair and blue eyes. He had large round yellow glasses, which have an insect horn in the center to connect the lenses. He was wearing a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie, brown pants, and brown shoes. He was an insect duelist and Rex Raptor, a boy about sixteen with long brown hair with purple bangs and purple/blue eyes. He was wearing a green collared shirt with a black shirt underneath and a tan vest overtop, tan pants and blue sneakers. He had a red beanie with a yellow logo on his head. He was a dinosaur duelist.

Joey: Bug boy vs. Dinosaur breath; what kind of match is that, that should've be me in there!

Téa: I know you've been training for weeks, but those guys are in another league, you're just not ready yet.

Joey: Sure rub it in!

Whitney: And on top of that, you're so tired you can't keep your eyes open.

Joey was sleeping.

Yugi: I think Grandpa's lessons have been too tough for him.

Tristan: It's true what they say, you snooze you lose!

Joey opened his eyes and glared at Tristan. Whitney and Téa laughed.

Joey sighed: I must've been nuts if I could ever learn this crazy game.

The Grandpa walked in holding a package: Time for your lesson.

Joey: What? We're not done?

Grandpa: Not by a long shot, you slacker.

Joey complained

Grandpa: Now quit you whining Joseph. I know you've been working long and hard but you are coming along as a duelist, and I'm quite proud of you.

Joey: Gramps…thank you.

He went to hug him.

Grandpa: Oh by the way Yugi.

He walked to Yugi, causing Joey to fall to the ground.

Grandpa: This package came for you.

Yugi: A package? What is it gramps?

Grandpa: I don't know it just came in the mail.

Yugi: Hmmm

He took it from Grandpa.

Whitney: Wonder what it is?

Yugi: It's from Industrial Illusions.

Whitney: What's that? Remember, I'm new here.

Joey climbed over the couch and sat beside her: Industrial Illusions? That's the company that makes the duel monsters game. Why the heck would they be sending a package to you Yugi?

Yugi: I have no idea. Is it possible that they heard I beat the world champion?

Téa: You mean Kaiba?

Yugi: Yeah, it wasn't an official match or anything, but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me.

Joey: Just hearing Kaiba's name gives me a headache.

Whitney: I know what you mean and I've only known the guy for a few weeks.

Tristan: Whoa guys, Raptor just stomped Weevil.

Joey: Yugi, are these guys any good?

Yugi: Oh yeah, these guys are both pretty tough customers. Weevil specialises in insect cards and he's a great strategist. Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents.

Joey: Itsy bitsy bugs against dueling dinosaurs, Raptors got this one in the bag.

Whitney: Let's find out!

They started watching the match.

Rex: Alight Weevil, consider yourself dinosaur chow!

He played his Two Headed King Rex, which has 1600 attack points.

Rex: You're move.

Weevil laughed: And all I have is this week little bug.

He summoned Basic Insect in attack mode. It had only 500 attack points.

Joey: He plays a whippy bug against a giant dinosaur; the place will be covered in bug guts.

Yugi: Maybe, but I wouldn't underestimate Weevil.

Rex: King Rex, let's take this championship, stomp 'em!

Weevil laughed: You've attacked your way right into my trap, but then how would you tiny dinosaur brain know, when my opponent attacks, my Vortex actives.

He activated his trap card Vortex.

Rex: Oh no, it's a trap card!

Weevil: Which totally stops your King Rex in its unstoppable embrace!

Rex: No, my King Rex!

Weevil: And while he's trapped there, I'll upgrade my Basic Insect by giving him armor with laser canon!

Now the Basic Insect had armor with a laser canon on his back.

Weevil: Not such a weak little bug after all hm? Attack!

Basic Insect fired a laser beam at King Rex and destroyed it, bringing Rex's life points down to zero.

Weevil: And your King Rex is… extinct.

Rex: Beat by a bug.

Weevil's platform lowered to the ground. He smiled and held up his deck.

Whitney: Whoa, I didn't see that coming.

Announcer: And now a really special honor for our new champion. Here to present the Duel Monsters Championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the President of Industrial Illusions, ladies and gentlemen and fellow duelists, I give you Maximillion Pegasus!

He held out a hand and the floor in front Weevil opened. Up rose a man with long silver hair. He was wearing a red suit with a white frilly shirt underneath and a small lace bow around his neck. He had silver shoes and his hair was covering his left eye. He was holding the Championship trophy. He walked over to Weevil and handed him the trophy.

Pegasus: Congratulations.

Weevil took the trophy and smiled: T-Thank you

Pegasus: And as regional champion, I invite you to a bold new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom!

The whole stadium on TV started cheering.

Whitney: A new tournament? I should get in on this!

Yugi: You think you're ready?

Whitney: Oh yeah, I never have these kind of tournaments back home. I've got to get in!

Grandpa: Well with all the excitement of the Championship you forgot to open you're package Yugi.

Yugi: I wonder what it is.

He opened the box and saw a glove, two pieces in the shape of a star ad a videotape.

Whitney: Some time of glove.

Joey: And stars.

Tristan: Maybe there's an explanation on the video?

Yugi took the video out of the box.

Joey: Pop it in and check it out.

Yugi: Okay.

He put it in his VCR. For a bit there was just static, but then Pegasus' face showed up on screen.

Pegasus: Greetings, little Yugi, I'm Maximillion Pegasus.

Whitney: Pegasus, we just him on TV, why did he send this to you?

Grandpa: The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi?

Pegasus: I've heard some terribly interesting things about you Yugi.

Yugi: Huh?

Pegasus: Your impressive defeat against Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much, I've decided to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally. Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes, and when time is up, the person with the most life points will be the winner, are you ready?

Yugi: What?

Joey: He can't expect you to fight a duel against a video tape?

Tristan: That's crazy!

Pegasus laughed. One minute Yugi was looking at the TV screen confused on what was going on, and the next he was shaking it yelling Grandpa. Whitney looked over at Grandpa and he wasn't moving.

Whitney: Guys, something's wrong with gramps! Come on let's take him to the hospital!

Tristan picked him up and they took him there. Yugi never spoke a word. On the way back, Yugi finally spoke up.

Yugi: Pegasus took his soul away!

Whitney: Come again?

Yugi explained that Pegasus had a Millennium Item like his Millennium Puzzle. Pegasus' can steal people's souls away.

Whitney: This just too weird.

That night, Whitney could hear Yugi crying over the loss of his grandpa. She tried to think of something to do and then she came up with something. She got up and went to her bag. She ruffled through it and pulled out her music player and her headphones. She put them on Yugi's head and kneeled by his bed. He looked at her confused.

Whitney: Just wait.

She put on the song "We Are" by Tupelo Honey.

Whitney: Just listen.

Yugi listened to the lyrics.

Tell me  
What you see  
Are you still wondering?  
You can't be afraid to make mistakes

We are  
We are who we are  
We are  
We are who we are  
And nothing can break us  
And nothing can hold us down  
Cause we are who we are

This can't be happening  
You mean too much to me  
We can't be afraid to make mistakes

We are  
We are who we are  
We are  
We are who we are  
And nothing can break us  
And nothing can hold us down  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/tupelo_honey/we_ ]  
Every time you scream  
You make no sound  
Reaching out for help  
No one's around  
I'll be around

They're leaving us  
And just take the time to notice  
Nothing can break us  
Nothing can hold us down

We are  
We are who we are  
We are  
We are who we are  
And nothing can break us  
And nothing can hold us down  
Nothing can break us  
Nothing can hold us down  
Cause we are who we are  
Cause we are who we are  
Cause we are who we are

Yugi looked at her, smiling back at him. He took the headphones off.

Whitney: Don't worry Yugi; your grandpa's not gone.

She pointed to his heart.

Whitney: He's right there. He's going be right there when you take down Pegasus. Trust me Yugi; I know what you're going through. I lost somebody close to me too.

Yugi: Who?

Whitney: My dad…he passed away when I was eleven.

Yugi: I'm sorry.

Whitney took a pendent from under her shirt. It was a Chinese character for snake.

Whitney: He was born in the year of the snake, so this reminds me of him.

She put it back in her shirt.

Yugi smiled at her: Thanks Whitney, you're like the big sister I never had.

Whitney smiled: I just want my friend to be happy.

He handed her back her music player, but she pushed it back to him.

Whitney: Use it to help you sleep. It always does the trick for me when I'm feeling sad.

She got up and went back to her sleeping bag. She fell asleep instantly.

The next day at school Yugi was still sad, but he still had Whitney's music player. He used it on the way home from school. Whitney left and saw Yugi just leaving the grounds. She ran up to him.

Whitney: Hey Yugi, are you okay?

Yugi turned and smiled at her. He took off the headphones: Yeah I'm okay. I just can't believe Pegasus took Grandpa.

Whitney: Don't worry Yugi, we'll get him back!

Yugi: Yeah!

They walked the rest of the way home and they saw an envelope tucked into the door of the game shop.

Yugi: Huh what's this?

He took it and opened it. It contained five special Duel Monsters cards.

Yugi: It's from Pegasus!

Whitney: What does it say?

Yugi took out one of the cards and looked at it: It's an invitation to the tournament at Duelist Kingdom!

Whitney: Cool, now we can save your grandpa!

Yugi smiled and they went inside and hung out, just the two of them. The next day, Yugi showed the cards to Joey, Téa and Tristan at school.

Téa: A tournament at Duelist Kingdom, isn't that an island?

Joey: So that's where Pegasus is keeping your grandpa?

Yugi: Maybe, the only way to know for sure is to become a contestant, the boat going to be leaving in two days.

Téa: But you can't go; it could be dangerous!

Yugi: I have to go; it's the only clue I have for rescuing Grandpa!

Tristan: I still can't believe it; Pegasus used some kind of spell to grab your grandpa's soul away and now he's toying with you, forcing you to duel in the tournament.

Whitney: Right and without invitations, we can't even go with you. Damnit, I was really looking forward to seeing a tournament like this. I wish we could help you dude.

Téa: This is bad.

Then Tristan noticed something and took two cards: Hey Yugi, check this out; according to this card, the tournament winner takes the grand prize of three million dollars!

Whitney and Joey: Three mill?

Yugi: So what Tristan? Who cares about money at a time like this?

Joey: Hey give me that! *He takes the card from Tristan and stares intensely at it* Three million.

Yugi: Guess Joey does.

Joey: Three million…in cold cash.

Whitney: Stop hogging the card; I want to see!

The two of them glared and finally Joey handed Whitney the card. She looked at it and thought about what she`d do with three million. She`d probably start her own video game company and it would be the best one in town. They talked until class started.

That night while walking home, Whitney spoke up: Hey Yugi, you know I'll find a way to help you get your grandpa back. He's the one who helped me become a better duelist.

Yugi: Thanks Whitney; but how are you going to help me without an invitation?

Whitney laughed and ran ahead a bit and then started walking backwards. She winked at him: You know me; I always find a way to get what I want; like the last piece of pizza in the fridge!

She took off down the street.

Yugi: Hey Whitney no fair! That's cheating!

Whitney: You snooze you lose Yugi!

They both ran back to the game shop and ran inside. Whitney managed to get to the fridge first and eat the last piece of pizza!

Whitney: Boo-Yah!

Yugi: You're good Whitney!

Whitney, eating the pizza: I know.

They both laughed and played Duel Monsters until it was time to go to bed.

Two days later, it was time for Yugi to go to Duelist Kingdom. Whitney was at the loading docks, thinking of a way to get on. Then she saw crates that she could hide in. She waited for the guards to be distracted and then she ran in. Minutes later, the crate she was in was being raised onto the boat. She waited for awhile longer and then the boat started moving. She slowly opened the crate and looked around. She was in the cargo hold with a lot of crates. She squeezed her way through the crates and managed to get on deck. She looked over the water and saw how beautiful it was. Then out of the corner of her eye; she saw the door open.

Whitney: Oh crap!

She dived behind some barrels.

*Ow that hurt, Whitney?*

Whitney looked up and saw Tristan and Téa looking down at her.

Whitney sat up: What are you guys do here?

Tristan: We're here to help Yugi.

Whitney: As am I. Well that, and to find a way to get into the tournament and get the three million dollar prize.

Téa: Hey isn't that Bakura?

Whitney and Tristan turned and sure enough, Bakura, a guy from school that was distant from others, was in the tournament.

Whitney: Wonder what's he doing here?

Then she heard movement from behind a stack of barrels.

Whitney: What the hell was that?

*Whitney!*

Whitney: Oh crap.

Out from behind the barrels came her friends Tasha, Gabi, Violet, Cassi and Jo. All five of them tackled her to the ground.

Tasha: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

Violet: YEAH, YOU JUST DISAPPEARED!

Whitney: Will you guys keep it down and get the hell off me? Then I will explain everything.

The five girls got off Whitney and she sat up. She explained what happened to her in the last three months she was here. Her friends were shocked.

Cassi: Whitney, you were only gone three days.

Tristan: She's been here for three months.

Jo: Who are you?

Whitney: Opps sorry, guys, these are my new friends Tristan and Téa, guys, these the friends I told you about; Tasha, Violet, Gabi, Jo and Cassi.

Then she noticed two more of her friends standing behind them.

Whitney: And that's Jesse and Douglas.

Tristan: So that's the guy that always beats you.

Whitney: Shut up Tristan!

Then all of a sudden, they heard Yugi screaming Joey's name. Whitney, Tristan and Téa ran to the edge of the boat and saw Yugi and Joey in the water.

Whitney: God damnit!

She took her headphones from around her neck and gave them, her music player and her deck to Tristan to hold on to.

Whitney: Keep those safe, dude!

She jumped into the water and helped them to stay above it. Minutes later, Tristan and Téa threw down a rope ladder so they could get back on board. They climbed back up and collapsed on the deck to catch their breath.

Whitney: Are you guys okay?

Yugi nodded: That was close! It was a good thing you guys showed up when you did. Thanks Whitney, for helping us.

Whitney smiled: That's what friends are for, right? Hey Yugi, I found my friends; well actually, they found me.

Yugi: That's great Whitney!

Joey: I'm sorry Yugi. I failed; I only found two of your cards.

He held up two cards.

Yugi: It's okay Joey.

Joey: It's not okay. It's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anybody; not even my own sister Serenity.

Yugi: Serenity?

Whitney: You have a sister Joey?

Joey: Our parents divorced years ago, when we were kids. She lives far away, with our mom. My sister's has had really bad eyes since she was born. Eventually she'll go blind!

Yugi: I'm sorry.

Joey: Thanks Yug. She sent me a message. The doctors told her the time has come. Soon her eyes will be impossible to repair, even with surgery, but there are specialists who can perform the operation now before its too late, they can save her eye sight, but there's no way I can pay for the operation, so I have to win, for her! Winning in the Duelist Kingdom and getting the prize money; is the only way I can help Serenity!

Whitney put a hand on his shoulder: Don't worry Joey; we'll help you get the prize money.

Joey turned to her and smiled: Thanks Whitney.

Whitney turned to Yugi: So, why did you guys jump in the water?

Yugi: Weevil threw my Exodia cards into the water.

Whitney stood up: He did what? * She clenched her fists together* I'm going to kick his ass in the tournament.

Téa: And how are you going to do that; you're not in the tournament.

Whitney thought about for a minute and then sat back down: You've got a point. I've GOT to get in the tournament!

Tasha: Would someone please tell us WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

Whitney: *sweat drop* Opps, my bad.

She told all her friends about why they're going to Duelist Kingdom.

Douglas: There's a Duel Monsters tournament?

Whitney: Yup, and I'm gonna try to get in!

Soon the sun started to rise. All eleven of them stood at the front of the boat and watched it rise. They saw Duelist Kingdom in the distance.

Yugi: We'll both do our best Joey; you for your sister and me for my grandpa!

Whitney: And we'll be right there with you, every step of the way!

The boat got closer to the island and their adventure began.


	3. Into the Hornet

Chapter 3: into the Hornet's Nest

As the boat got closer to the island, they saw how big it really was.

Whitney: This place is huge; finding your grandpa's not going to be easy.

Yugi: Well, we've got to start somewhere.

Tristan: Oh Whitney, here's your stuff back.

He handed her the music player, her headphones and her deck. She took them.

Whitney: Thanks Tristan.

Joey: Hey I just noticed. You got new clothes.

Whitney was now wearing a black t-shirt with red trimmings and a red guitar and white music notes and red, black and silver shorts. She still had all her jewelry and her high tops. She had a red headband in her hair.

Whitney nodded: Yeah, Yugi's grandpa gave me some money so I can buy new clothes. I can't wear the same clothes all the time.

Soon the boat docked and they saw a few guys wearing suits and sunglasses.

Jo: Check out the suits

Then an announcer came on.

*Attention all duelist, please disembark in an orderly fashion.*

Tristan: Hey you guys; what if one of those security guys finds out we're all stowaways. We just got to play it safe and swim back.

Whitney: Are you kidding me? We're in the middle of nowhere, you idiot. If you can just act normal; we'll be okay.

They walked off the boat one by one. Then a guard stopped Tristan.

Guard: Hey you.

Tristan stopped dead in his tracks and everybody turned around.

Guard: Don't look so nervous; you're guys are our guests here.

Tristan: That's right. *He turned around and bowed to the guard* I'm your guest.

He turned back around and started walking. When they were far away from the guards, Tristan was panting.

Tristan: I think I just had a heart attack.

Téa: Way to play it cool Tristan; that wasn't suspicious at all.

Whitney and her friends laughed.

Joey: Alright, every single one of us made it here safe and…

He sneezed all over Téa.

Téa: Ewwww.

Yugi: You wouldn't have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil.

Whitney: Speaking of our wormy friend; looks like he just slithered his way of the boat and is already to start some trouble. That slim ball; I would love to wipe that smirk off his face.

Then another guy in a suit named Kemo stood in front of them.

Kemo: Welcome all duelists, please follow the stairs and meet your host.

He pointed to a giant castle behind him.

Yugi: That castle's gotta belong to Pegasus.

Jesse: That what are we waiting for?

They started walking up the stairs. Then Téa stopped.

Téa: What's that?

Cassi: What, what do you see?

Téa: It looked like…Bakura?

Yugi: Bakura from school?

Whitney: Again with this Bakura stuff?

Joey: Where is he Téa?

Téa: That's two times I've seen him now, but he's not there anymore. Maybe it's all in my head.

Tristan: Come on, we're on a rescue mission remember.

They continued up the stairs.

Violet: Who's Bakura?

Whitney: He's a new student that just started a few weeks ago. He's quiet and keeps him to himself, so I don't know that much about him.

They continued up the stairs and stopped in front of the castle gates. Some kids point out Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and Mako Tsunami and notice Kaiba's absence. One person explains that Yugi's the one to beat now. Yugi was blushing and Whitney, Joey, Téa and Tristan all smile and laugh. All of Whitney's friends were confused. Then one of Pegasus' guards came out onto the balcony.

Guard: Attention, please gather around. You're benevolent host is anxious to greet you all.

Joey: Boy would I like to just get five minutes along with that guy.

Whitney nodded: You said it

Then a few moments later, Pegasus walked onto the balcony.

Pegasus: Greetings duelists, I am Maximillion Pegasus. It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me, the world's greatest duelist, but come tournaments end, only one should be crowned King of Games. I employ you to ensemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning, for this competition will test your skills like never before. *He held the dueling glove in his right hand and two star chips in his left* To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove and you've also been given two precious Star Chips. You must wager these Star Chips in each duel you compete in. To advance to the final level of competition and a chance at the three million dollar prize, *He held up one of the Star Chips* you must win ten star chips. Ten Star Chips will admit you into my castle, where you will face me in one final duel!

Whitney noticed how serious Yugi looked: *in her head* I know Yugi needs to get into that castle, but he can't get in with all these guards around. I guess we'll just have to fight our way to the castle. If I can get into the tournament somehow, I know I can help him get there.

Pegasus: This will be a tournament unlike you have ever experienced. State-of-the-art dueling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new rules will be in effect. I could tell you what those rules are but what fun would that be? You'll discover them as you compete or you won't last very long. Remember play boldly, think strategically and duel mercilessly. You have one full hour to prepare; both your cards and yourselves, when the skies light up with fireworks, the duels with begin.

He turned and went back into his castle. Everybody in the crowd started cheering. The eleven of them left the castle grounds and stopped in a field

Joey: Yugi, I don't know if I can win this thing. Maybe it would be best for you to take your Star Chip back.

Yugi: Nah, you keep it. Your little sister's counting on you to win the prize money for her.

Joey: Thanks man.

Jo: You can do it Joey.

Whitney: You just got to stay clear of the more experienced duelists first.

Tristan: Yeah it's just a matter of working your way up.

Joey: Thanks you guys. Well Yugi, between your grandpa and my sister; we don't have any room for mistakes.

Yugi nodded: Right!

Then the fireworks went off.

Violet: The fireworks!

Jesse: That means the tournaments started.

Yugi: Let's do it!

They started walking to find somebody to duel against.

Douglas: So what's the plan Yugi?

Yugi: Well, I might as well stick with Weevil. After all, we do have a score to settle.

Joey: I was hoping you'd say that.

Téa: Isn't that him?

Sure enough, they saw Weevil in the distance.

Yugi: Weevil, I challenge you to a duel!

Weevil said nothing, just turned and ran.

Yugi: Wait.

Whitney: I can't believe it! Weevil's running away!

They all chased after him. They chased him through the forest and then a large swarm of moths flew over them.

Jesse: Where are these moths coming from?

Gabi: They're disgusting!

Weevil was far ahead of them.

Tristan: He's fast for a small guy.

Téa: Maybe you're just slow for a big guy.

Joey: We're never going to catch him. As long as the islands in bounds he'll keep running all day.

They ran out of the forest and found Weevil waiting for them.

Joey: There he is!

Weevil: Welcome, said the spider to the fly. You flew right into my trap…again!

Yugi: It's time to answer for what you did on the boat Weevil.

Then something about Yugi changed. He became more serious.

Yugi: Alright Weevil, it's time to see if you're good at dueling as you are at running away.

Weevil: Was I simply running away or cleverly weaving you into my web?

Yugi: It's time to duel!

Weevil: As you wish!

All of a sudden the ground begins to tremble.

Tristan: It's an earthquake!

Then part of the ground split in half and a huge arena rises up out of the earth.

Joey: These aren't going to be like the duels back home!

Weevil: You just stepped into a hornet's nest and there's no way out!

Whitney: I guess these are the arenas that Pegasus was talking about.

Weevil: I just meet you on the field.

He jumped onto one of the dueling platforms, which rises into position and Yugi stepped onto the other platform.

Joey: I don't like this. Weevil's a little too cocky.

Weevil: I noticed you have just one Star Chip Yugi. I guess that means I'll have the pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament. Once you're gone, everyone else will be easy pickings.

Yugi: Not if I take your two first.

Weevil: What?

Yugi: This will be an all-or-nothing match for the both of us.

Weevil: Why should I risk both my Star Chips, when you only have one?

Yugi: 'Cause I have something else I think you want, my whole duel monsters deck.

Weevil: So you'd risk your grandpa's deck, fine with me! Winning all your cards is an easy way to exterminate you once and for all.

Téa: Exterminate?

Whitney and Joey: Swat that little twerp like a mosquito!

Several other duelists arrive to watch the duel.

Kid 1: That's Weevil Underwood, but who's that other guy?*

Whitney: That guy is Yugi Muto. He beat Kaiba.

Joey: And I happen to be his best friend, Joey Wheeler, *he points to Whitney* and that girl in the headband is our good friend and the third strongest duelist I know, Whitney Way and these guys, *He points to everybody else* these guys are trespassers.

All:*anime fall*

Whitney started laughing: Thanks for the complement Joey. Wait, who's the first and the second greatest duelist you've ever known?

Joey: Yugi's the first and I'm the second.

Whitney smiled: Well, we'll see about that. Remember my decks improved.

Kid 2: I thought I wouldn't be seeing a Weevil–Yugi match-up until the finals.

Kid 3: Weevil's a regional champ; no new kids got a chance against him.

Weevil: Well Yugi, my adoring public is waiting, so we should begin!

Both: Duel!

Weevil: Let's see how you like my Killer Needle.

He summoned it in Attack Mode. It had 1200 ATK and 1000 DEF.

Yugi: You have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard first

He summoned it in Attack Mode. It had 1200 ATK and 800 DEF.

Yugi: This massive monster with match your annoying insect point for point, attack!

Weevil: Killer Needle, let's show him your stinger, attack!

Mammoth Graveyard was destroyed while Killer Needle was still standing.

Weevil laughed: Gone after one sting? He must be allergic.

Whitney: What the hell? Both monsters should have been destroyed. They had the same attack power.

Weevil: Have you begun to figure out yet why I led you all this way to this forest area? If you just look around, then you will see that this area is an exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part wasteland and one part forest and who thrives in the forest, bugs. The strongest most powerful insects rule the forest, so I long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus. I guess you just weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament would have exciting new surprises in store for us. Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the Tournaments secret new rules like I did, you would be getting a field power bonus instead of me.

Killer Needles attack points went up. (1200 → 1560 ATK / 1000 → 1300 DEF)

Tasha: He cheated! He led us here 'cause he knew that he would have an unfair advantage.

Weevil: Go ahead, call me a cheater, your all just angry that you didn't swipe the rules yourselves and because you didn't, little Yugi is about to get stung!

Yugi laughed.

Weevil: How can you be laughing?

Yugi: Because, take a look at your ferocious Killer Needle now.

All of a sudden, Killer Needle was destroyed.

Weevil: No my monster, what have you done with my monster?

Yugi: Looks like my Mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area, just like your bugs do from the forest!

Weevil: The field point advantage was supposed to be mine alone!

Yugi: I kept wondering about something on the boat ride her Weevil, why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel, but as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, it all came together. Every monster has a field that it does best on, like a home field advantage, and what makes this island so special, is that it contains every type of field imaginable. So when you deliberately led us to this spot, you were clearly hoping to get some kind field advantage.

Weevil laughed: You're awfully cleaver putting it all together like that Yugi, but figuring out one rule won't be enough. There's a surprise under every rock and I know them all!

Téa: You can beat him Yugi!

Joey: Don't let this little flea scare you, he's bluffing.

Weevil: Really, let's just see if you can handle this bluff.

He summons Hercules Beetle in Attack Mode (Field Power Bonus: 1500 → 1950 ATK / 2000 → 2600 DEF).

Weevil: My Hercules Beetle will find a way to crawl under your skin.

Yugi: I play Feral Imp.

He summons Feral Imp in Attack Mode. It had 1300 ATK and 1400 DEF.

Yugi: And now I add this Horn of the Unicorn, so its magic will raise my attack points.

Feral Imp's ATK and DEF increased by 700 points. (1300 → 2000 ATK / 1400 → 2100 DEF)

Weevil laughed: You have to do a lot better than that, Hercules Beetle attack!

Yugi: Feral Imp, Magic Lightning attack!

Feral Imp was destroyed while Hercules Beetle was unscathed.

Douglas: Yugi's attack didn't even phase it!

Jesse: Something's not right!

Yugi: My Imp's magic lighting should've destroyed your beetle, is this another trick, Weevil?

Weevil: No Yugi, I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to any type of Magic attack, and since my Hercules Beetle easily deflected your lightning bolt, he has more enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your Life Points!

Feral Imp's attack point went back to their original and Yugi's Life Points went down to 1350.

Joey: Even that four eyed tick weakest bugs are going to be tough to beat with that field power bonus.

Whitney: Yeah but it's not like it can just be turned off.

Violet: That Weevil is a no good cheat!

Weevil: It's your turn, make your move.

Yugi set a monster in defence mode.

Weevil: So, we're defending now are we, very cleaver. Since I can't see my monsters defence points, I can't be sure I can beat it, but even your strongest monsters can't stand against my Basic Insect.

He summoned Basic Insect in Attack Mode (Field Power Bonus: 500 → 650 ATK / 700 → 910 DEF).

Weevil: Not only does he get a field power bonus, but I'm also upgrading him with Level 3 Laser Cannon, and a Level 2 Power boost

With both Magic cards, Basic Insect had 2150 ATK and 1410 DEF.

Weevil: Now Yugi, for all the innocent little bugs you've squashed, stopped, crushed or fumigated, it's payback time!

Basic Insect attacks and destroys Yugi's set monster, "Griffore" (1200 ATK / 1500 DEF).

Weevil laughed: You'll have to better then that if you hop to survive my bug's laser powered arsenal.

Yugi: Then I'll play this card.

He set a monster in defence mode.

Weevil: I'm going to keep you on the defensive. Attack now, with any monster and you instantly activate this trap card.

Tristan: That Weevil's got Yugi cornered.

Joey: Yeah, he can't even counter attack!

Weevil: As long as my trap card remains in play, you're powerless to make a move against me! So does my tightening web make you squirm?

Yugi set a card face down.

Weevil: Face it Yugi; I've got you pinned down and while you're totally unable to attack me, I can attack you anytime I want! Each time you cower, I create a new monster!

He summoned "Big Insect" in Attack Mode (Field Power Bonus: 1200 → 1560 ATK / 1500 → 1950 DEF).

Yugi didn't make a move.

Weevil summons "Gokibore" in Attack Mode (Field Power Bonus: 1200 → 1560 ATK / 1400 → 1820 DEF).

Yugi doesn't make a move again.

Weevil: Keep drawing Yugi; my army of insects just keeps getting bigger. I'm going to whip out all your monster in one big blitzkrieg.

He summons "Kamakiriman" in Attack Mode (Field Power Bonus: 1150 → 1495 ATK / 1400 → 1820 DEF).

Yugi sets a monster in defence mode.

Whitney: Just look at Yugi; all confident up there.

Joey: I know, when he's dueling, it's like he becomes a whole different guy.

Weevil: Well what do you know; I'm down to my last monstrous insect and you know what the means Yugi; you're about to be exterminated!

Yugi: We'll see what my cards have to say about that!

He drew and smiled at his card.

Yugi: Alright Weevil, I defend with the Dark Magician!

Weevil: Excellent I'll destroy your very favorite card first! Now my pet, fire up your laser cannon, attack!

Yugi laughed.

Weevil: Why are you laughing?

Yugi: Weevil, you're not the only one who can set a trap card.

Weevil: What?

Yugi: You were so busy grandstanding, you didn't see the cards I put into play.

Weevil: But I thought they were all…monsters cards.

Yugi: Not all. While you loaded the field with your bug monsters I prepared a special surprise; my Mirror Force Trap Card!

Weevil: Hold your fire!

Yugi: Too late Weevil; you already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician and my Mirror Force with reflect it right back at you!

Mirror Force destroying every monster on Weevil's side of the field and inflicting damage to him equal to the difference between Basic Insect's ATK and the ATK of all other monsters destroy by the effect. Weevil's Life Points went down 555.

Weevil: My Life Points are devastated!

The gang cheered.

Whitney: Way to go Yugi!

Joey: Great play Yug!

Tristan: He whipped out Weevil's army in one move!

Yugi: You're a liar and cheat Weevil, but it was you're overconfidence that allowed me to get the better of you. Your insects are decimated and your Life Points are low and as you said before, you have used up all your monsters.

Weevil laughed: Actually I lied about that too. I still have my most formidable creature waiting in the wings and this unconquerable insect will swat you down once and for all!

Whitney: You can still take him down!

*Yeah right!*

All: Huh?

They all turned around and saw a woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore a white tube top, purple skirt, a short-sleeved purple coat, along with recurring purple high-heeled boots and hoop earrings.

Joey and Whitney: Mai Valentine.

Mai: You losers don't seem to realize who your little pal is up against. Weevil's regional champion; he's got more moves then you can ever dream of.

Téa looked like she wanted to kill Mai, so Gabi and Cassi tried to calm her down.

Whitney: What the hell are you even doing here? Don't you have duels to win?

Mai: And miss a change to see a champion like Weevil as he turns this around, no way.

Joey: Yeah, I mean Weevil really came from behind to win the Regional's.

Tristan: He's tough and sneaky.

Téa: Whose side are you two goofballs anyway?!

Joey: All I'm saying is for Yugi, this is first official duel.

Tristan: And he's fighting a champ.

Téa glared at Mai and they continued watching the duel.

Weevil: You may have flattened my army of bugs Yugi, but you haven't won! I have plenty of tricks of my sleeve!

Yugi: You've done an awfully lot of buzzing throughout this whole duel Weevil. I'm still here waiting for the sting.

Weevil: Since you're new this whole Dueling Tournament thing I'll try to make this simple for you. I'm going to wipe the goofy grin from your face. Now let's see what lucky bug gets to take the first bite. *He takes a card from his hand.* But this little bug won't stand a chance against all your ferocious monsters, oh well; I'll play him in defence mode.

Yugi: That would've been a nice bluff, but I haven't forgotten about the trap card you played.

Yugi thought for a moment and then made his move.

Yugi: I'll spring your trap Weevil, but first Monster Recovery card. It allows me to call back all the creatures I have on the field. Monsters, return to your cards!

The two cards on Yugi's field went back into his hand.

Yugi: Now you're trap as nothing to snare and once my monsters are all safely back in my deck, the Recovery card also allows me to draw a new hand.

He returned all his cards to his deck and shuffled it. Then he drew five new cards.

Yugi: Now all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters and your trap is sprung, Kuriboh, attack.

He summoned Kuriboh in Attack Mode. It's had 300 ATK and 200 DEF.

Weevil's trap activated. It was Parasite Worm. It destroyed Kuriboh and inflicting damage to Yugi's Life Points equal to its ATK. Yugi's Life Points went down to 1050.

Yugi: Trap cards only work when they catch you by surprise. Next time, don't give your plan away.

Weevil laughed: I didn't! I don't give a bee's behind about that stupid trap!

Yugi: What?

Weevil: I tricked you on recalling your monsters, so you couldn't attack this!

He flipped his face down monster up. It was Larvae Moth. (Field Power Bonus: 500 → 650 ATK / 400 → 520 DEF)

Weevil: Sure he's just a little slug now, but the Cocoon of Evolution will change all that!

Yugi: What?

The cocoon started forming around the Larvae Moth.

Cassi: That's just gross.

Joey: Weevil's bug is sealing itself in a cocoon.

Whitney: Hey Doug, didn't Alex do something like this once?

Doug: Yeah. Yugi be careful. I know what Weevil's planning!

Weevil looked at Douglas: How could you know?

Whitney: 'Cause he's seen it before, and so have I.

Joey: What's he planning?

Douglas: He's planning on summoning his most powerful insect.

Whitney: The Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth.

Weevil laughed: Well done you two, but there's nothing Yugi can do to stop it!

Joey: That's where you're wrong! I know Yugi will find a way

Weevil: Behold my Cocoon of Evolution! Within that cocoon site my tiny little Larvae Moth and over the next five turns he will undergo a startling transformation; from harmless caterpillar to unstoppable Great Moth.

Yugi: Then I'll crack your cocoon before that happens.

Weevil: Easier said than done Yugi, for my Cocoon of Evolution gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us, increasing its defence points. It'll be so strong you won't be able to scratch its surface!

(With the field power bonus, 0 ATK / 2000 → 2600 DEF)

Weevil held up five fingers: Just five turns Yugi, in five turns my moth will fully evolve and finish you off!

Yugi looked at his cards: Gaia the Fierce Knight

He summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack Mode.

Yugi: Shatter that cocoon!

Gaia the Fierce Knight attacked the Cocoon; it had a higher DEF than the ATK then Gaia. (Yugi's Life Points went down to 750.

Weevil: That's one turn down, care to try again!

Whitney: Oh man.

Joey: Hang tough Yugi; you'll pop that puss bag.

Mai laughed.

Téa glared at her: Just what do you think you're laughing at?

Mai: All that stupid cheerleading you're doing. You make it sound like your Yugi still has a chance.

Téa: Of course he does!

Cassi and Gabi were holding her back.

Joey: Don't listen to her Téa.

Mai: Any duelist who's ever gone up against Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution as been totally trashed.

Tristan, Téa and Joey were in shock.

Tristan and Joey: All of them!

Whitney nodded: She's right; our friend Alex always beats us with it.

Douglas nodded: I almost beat it once.

They went back to watching the duel.

Weevil: Hear it growing; the longer you wait, the stronger it becomes.

Weevil drew his card: Tick tock tick tock, just four more turns until my insect emerges. Then you can stop worrying on how you going to destroy it and how it's going to destroy you!

Yugi set a monster in defence mode.

Weevil: You're wasting your turn. No defence will save your Life Points once my moth is out!

He draws his card and doesn't make a move. Yugi does the same thing.

Téa: Hang in there Yugi.

Joey: You've got to win this for your grandpa, he's counting on you.

Yugi: I know he is.

Whitney: Then you can't let this little creep push you around. Yugi, you've got to get fired up!

Mai: So do you guys sit around and work up these lame cheers or do they just come to you? I mean don't you realize that your pep talk nonsense only distracts Yugi from the game?

Téa: How would you know? I bet nobody's ever wanted to be your friend, let alone care enough to cheer you on.

Mai: Friends haven't help Yugi any; he's losing.

Then they all look up at him. He was smiling and giving them the thumbs up. They are cheered.

Téa: Well Mai; from the look on Yugi's face I'd say having friends just did help him out, so there.

Yugi: Go Curse of Dragon, take flight!

He summoned Curse of Dragon in Attack Mode. It had 2000 ATK and 1500 DEF.

Yugi: And I combine it with this magic card, attack with Dragon Flame!

Weevil: What do you think you're doing? You know your little firefly can't hurt my cocoon.

Yugi smirked.

Weevil: What's so funny?

Yugi: Who ever said I was aiming at your cocoon? I combined my Burning Land Magic Card with my Curse of Dragon, to destroy all the forest all around your cocoon.

Curse of Dragon's flame destroys the forest field. Cocoon's DEF went back to 2000.

Weevil: No forest, but that means I'll lose my field power bonus!

Yugi: Exactly, your cocoon was too tough to attack him directly, but without its field power bonus, it's just a big target!

Weevil took a step back.

Yugi: Now let's try this again, Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack!

Tasha: He did it!

Joey: He popped it open like a zit!

Weevil laughed. As the cocoon started to fall apart, something was inside.

Téa: Is it still alive?

Whitney: I've got a bad feeling we're about to find out.

Then the cocoon broke apart and they saw something in the dust.

Joey: It's…still moving.

Mai: You're surprised?

Whitney: It must've evolved enough to survived…into the Great Moth.

Weevil: I'm impressed you cliffed my cocoon Yugi, but still, you were unable to stop the evolution of my ultimate insect, the Great Moth!

Great Moth was in Attack Mode. It had 2600 ATK and 2300 DEF.

Yugi: But I thought it took five turns.

Douglas: That's if he wanted to summon the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, but Great Moth only takes four turns to summon it.

Weevil: So Yugi, feeling out classed yet or perhaps you're enjoying your first Major League Dueling lose?

Yugi: You may have gotten your prized monster on the field Weevil, but I'll find a way to squash that over-sized bug!

Weevil: You'll pay for that stinging jab with your Life Points! Great Moth, take flight!

Yugi: So be it; we'll settle this in the skies.

Both Great Moth and Curse of Dragon took to the air.

Weevil: I think it's high time I pay back your knight for demolishing my cocoon. This is it Yugi; my Great Moth with crush your defences, slay your knight and blast your dragon from the sky!

Yugi: Not if I can help it Weevil!

Weevil: But that's just it, you can't help it, Moth Hurricane Attack!

Great Moth attacks and destroys Yugi's defence monster, Beaver Warrior. (1200 ATK / 1500 DEF)

Yugi: No my Beaver Warrior, my defence.

Weevil: It's hopeless! Nothing can stand up against the gale winds of my Moth Hurricane! You're knight will be blown away!

Great Moth attacked Gaia.

Weevil: That will teach him to mess with my cocoon!

Yugi: Don't count on it!

Weevil: Huh?

Yugi: Weevil, you were too busy fonding over your moth, you didn't notice that I played a Polymerization card.

Weevil: But…I though…

Whitney: That's awesome; now he can fuse his monsters together and form Gaia the Dragon Champion!

Gaia the Dragon Champion was in Attack Mode. It had 2600 ATK and 2300 DEF.

Yugi: My fused Dragon Knight Combo is now powerful enough to go head-to-head with your Great Moth.

Weevil: I wouldn't be so sure about that, look again!

Yugi looked at his Dragon Champion and his attack points were going down.

Yugi: But how and why?

Weevil: It's poison Yugi. Poison particles from my Great Moth. Each time it uses its Hurricane attack, it releases tons of these tiny toxic particles and you're precious Dragon Knight Combo by the deadly touch!

Dragon Champion and his attack points continued going down. Yugi drew his card and smiled.

Yugi: Ready to be rained out Weevil, Makiu, the Magical Mist!

The sky above the field started to rain.

Weevil: No, my poison, you're washing it all away!

Yugi: That's right; Magical Mist washes the field clean!

Weevil: No fair, I was about to win and you safe yourself with a little drizzle! Alright then, you might have stopped my poison attack, but I promise you've only won a brief reprieve, because my next move is one you won't be able to think your way out of! Brace yourself for my ultimate insect's ultimate attack, Great Moth, Tornado of Doom!

Great Moth attacked and destroyed Gaia the Dragon Champion. It brought Yugi's Life Points down to 50.

Joey: Yugi, keep fighting, you can come back from this!

Mai: You guys are delusional.

Whitney clenched her fists together and then punched Mai in the face. She fell to the ground. Everybody was shocked on what she just did.

Jesse: Dude.

Joey: Whoa…Whitney.

Tristan: She's nuts.

Mai held her face where Whitney punched her.

Whitney: I've had up to here with you! You think Yugi's not going to win this, well that's where you're dead wrong! I know he's going to kick Weevil's ass into next week! So, keep your bitch comments to yourself, or you'll get a formal greeting with my foot up your ass!

She started cracking her knuckles. The group of kids started backing away.

Whitney: Anybody else that's got a problem with Yugi winning this duel; has to deal with me!

Yugi smiled: Thanks…sis.

Whitney turned to him and smiled. She gave him the thumbs up and winked at him: You got this little bro, take him down!

Yugi nodded. He looked at his hand and started laughing.

Weevil: Hey, Hey, what are you so happy about? Stop that snickering!

Yugi: Weevil, I know it will be very difficult for you losing a duel. Especially after spending so much time finding inventive ways to cheat, but if you thought bending the rules would help you win this match, you're wrong.

Weevil: No, this is a trick!

Yugi: You played dishonestly, so you expect the same of your opponents, but I play with honor Weevil and that makes all the difference.

Weevil: You've got nothing!

Yugi: Here's what I got! The mighty Summoned Skull!

He summoned Summoned Skull in Attack Mode. It had 2500 ATK and 1200 DEF.

Yugi: This is it Weevil; you're Ultimate Insect won't withstand my next attack!

Weevil laughed. He knew that Yugi couldn't win this battle. Then Whitney and Yugi started laughing.

Yugi: There's something you overlooked Weevil, my Magical Mist is still dampening this entire field.

Weevil looked at the field. Everything was wet from Magical Mists rain: He's right; everything's wet, my Great Moth is totally soaked!

Yugi: And my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity; making your water logged bug a giant sized lighting rod! I hope you're ready for some fireworks Weevil because all this water boosts my monster's electricity by 1000 points!

Summoned Skull's attack points rose to 3500.

Yugi: Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!

Summoned Skull attacked and destroyed Great Moth, bringing Weevil's Life Points down to 0.

Yugi: It's over, I won.

Weevil: This is impossible; my moth is unbeatable!

He fell to his knees; shocked about how he just lost. The gang cheered.

Joey: Alright Yugi!

Whitney: Hell yeah! I knew you'd win!

Yugi's platform lowered and he got off. Whitney ran to him and held out her hand. Yugi hi fived her hand and then hugged her.

Yugi: Thanks Whitney, for what you did.

Whitney hugged him back: No problem; that's what older siblings do, stand up for the younger ones. We may be related by blood, but we are by bond.

Yugi smiled and the let go of each other. They turned to Weevil who was on his knees.

Weevil: But I'm the regional champion, the regional champion!

Yugi: You call yourself a champion Weevil, but you only won you duels through lying and cheating. True champions, they play with honor, they play fair.

Joey: Don't waste your breath on this sneaky slug; he's a dueling disgrace.

He took his Dueling Glove off.

Joey: And I hear by relieve him of his Dueling Glove.

Whitney: Man I can't wait till I get one.

Joey: Don't worry Whitney; we'll get you one.

Yugi put his new Star Chips into his Dueling Glove.

Yugi: There, three Star chips so far, but I still need to win seven more.

Whitney: Well what are we standing around here for; let's go get seven more!

They all start walking and they end up at a cliff.

Joey: Okay, bring them on. I'm itching to duel and I'm taking on the next player I see.

He ran ahead and stopped at the edge of the cliff.

Whitney: You know; Joey might not be ready for this.

Tristan: Yeah there are tournament level players here, but don't you think he's smart enough to realize?

Joey: Here I stand; the next Duel Monster's Champion.

Everybody sighed.

Violet: I'm going to take that as a no.

Joey just stared at the ocean. Everybody joined him at the cliff. Then they heard cheering.

Gabi: Look over there.

They turned and saw Duel Monsters arenas everywhere, with lots of dueling going on.

Whitney: Whoa, look at them all.

Douglas: There must be a lot of duels going on.

Joey: Right I'm going in.

Tristan: Are you sure he wants to do this? If you lose; you'll give up your only Star Chip.

Téa: That's right.

Joey started to freak.

Yugi: Don't panic, you can do this Joey. You do know that don't you?

Joey: I hope your right Yugi. This will be my first official duel, and I can't afford to get knocked out from the start.

Yugi: True, everyone here is a pro. I'm sure you can find someone on your level.

Whitney: Take someone easy.

Joey: I guess I should think about what kind of field my cards are best suited for. They're mostly monsters and fighter types; so I guess this meadow region is my kind of turf.

Yugi: That's right Joey. See, you know what you're doing!

Whitney: This meadow is also my kind of turf.

Joey: You have fighting type cards?

Whitney nodded: Along with warriors, dragons and fire type cards. I got this really cool card and I can't wait to use it.

*You lost cry baby, now give me your Star Chips!*

Téa: A voice that annoying can only belong to Mai!

They went over to the arena and Mai noticed them: Well, look who's here.

Joey: Wow, Mai's already won two more Star Chips.

Mai noticed Yugi's Star Chips and smiled: Hey Yugi, are you're duels going well?

Yugi: I'm making progress.

Mai took Yugi's Duelist Gloved hand and looked at the Star Chips: You have three Star Chips do you? I might be up for a duel myself.

Téa: (Whispering to Yugi) Take her, knock her out of the contest and off the island.

Mai let go of Yugi's hand: You know, I'm defiantly in the mood for a duel right now, so get ready, because I choose to challenge *She points to Joey* you Joey!

Joey: What? You challenge me?

Mai: Do you have the guts to accept?

Joey: I guess you heard about my skill.

Mai: Don't flatter yourself. I overheard you and Yugi talking on the boat, and I know he gave you the only Star Chip you have. My motto is to take out the weakest player first. *she winked at them* and considering that you wouldn't even be here if Yugi hadn't given you one of his Star Chips, you've got to be one of the weakest players on the island.

Joey: Hey, do you have to be so…insulting?

Téa: This time she was being truthful.

Joey looked shocked

Téa: Mai's ruthless, don't duel her first.

Tristan: Don't you get it, if you lose this contest; you're out for good.

Whitney: No, I can see what Joey can do and I think he should duel her

Yugi: Whitney's right. It's Joey's decision to make. Show Mai what he's made of.

Joey: Right, she thinks I'm a push over, but she'll see.

Téa: Yugi!

Tristan: You can't be serious Joey.

Joey: I've never been more serious. Don't you see; this is a chance to prove myself, to show everybody. Don't forget, Gramps trained me. I mean sure, Gramps didn't get a chance to finish my training, and granted, I wish I had a chance to practice more before getting thrown into a tournament this huge with so many heavy hitters, but honest I think I can take her.

Tristan: You'd better be right, for your sister's sake.

Téa: Yeah you better not screw this up Joey.

Joey: I accept, let's duel.

Mai: Get ready to lose.

Joey and Mai took their places in the dueling arena.

Whitney: Take her down Joey!

Tasha: Kick her ass!

Joey: Yeah!

Yugi: He'll do fine.

Mai: Since you have only one measly Star Chip, I only have to bet on of mine against you.

She held it up and put it on the board. Joey took his Star Chip out and then he looked at the field.

Joey: Oh no! What are all those mountains doing on my field?

Mai: the field we'll be battling on is 40% mountain, 40% forest, and the last 20% meadow, so deal with it or surrender.

Yugi: Calm down Joey, you'll be okay. Your monsters with get field power bonus on the meadow part of the field.

Joey: Oh, yeah. Listen, Mai, not for nothing I just got to ask you one question before we duel.

Mai looked confused.

Joey: Why did you decide to take part in this tournament? Tell me Mai, Why is it you duel?

Mai: Why do I duel? For all the comforts that I crave; designer clothes, travel, perks, anything to avoid real work, hot cars, turbo charged for living large!

Joey: So that's why you want the prize money, how selfish.

Mai: How dare you try to judge me? Who do you think you are you pathetic little snot!

Joey: Hey, you're only dueling for things, but for your information some of us fight for the people we love.

Yugi: You'll show her Joey; show her what it's like to duel from the heart.

Joey and Mai: Duel!

Joey started things off.

Joey: So to start the game off, Masaki the Legendary Swordsman.

He summoned it in Attack Mode. It had 1100 ATK and 1200 DEF.

Joey: The field power bonus will bring his attack power up by 300 points.

The field power bonus raised its attack to 1430 points.

Joey: Hey, I made my first move!

Then Mai goes into her psychic act, humming and waving her hand over her face-down cards. Everybody looked confused.

Joey: What do you think you're doing?

Mai: Defying my card. I have to mystically choose which card would is the best.

Joey: What are you…a psychic?

Mai: And the best one would be…the Harpie's Lady.

Without turning it over, she chose Harpie Lady and summoned it in attack mode. It had 1300 ATK points and 1400 DEF points.

Mai: Her strength is boosted by the mountain's field power bonus!

Harpie Lady's ATK went up to 1690.

Joey: I'll still take it on, attack!

Masaki the Legendary Swordsman went to attack Harpie Lady.

Yugi: Joey wait, land monsters are at a disadvantage to flying monsters.

Misaki swung his sword, but missed as Harpie Lady flew up into the air.

Yugi: Monsters that can fly have a magical resistance to monsters that can only walk on the earth.

Téa: So Joey blew it already.

Yugi: no, but he attacked too soon before he thought what her monster was capable of.

Harpie Lady destroyed Misaki, bringing Joey's Life Points down to 1410.

Mai: Oh cards, speak to me!

She hums over her cards again. She played a card face-down without looking at it.

Mai: And I'll choose again, without looking.

Joey's rattled: How is she doing that?

Whitney: Dude, think about what you're doing before you move again.

Joey: Maybe this one, Tiger Axe!

He summoned it in attack mode. It had 1300 ATK and 1100 DEF.

Joey: My field power bonus will raise its attack power, so it can take on the Harpie Lady head-to-head.

Yugi: You're still not thinking it's still resistant to magic.

Mai: Right, Tiger Axe is another handicapped earth based monster.

It lost its field power bonus against Harpie Lady and is destroyed, and Joey's Life Points were brought down 1020.

Mai: It will take more than your land-based wimps to beat my Harpie Lady and I'll play another card without even looking. I'll give him a hint; it's an equipment magic card that will help me beat your next card in one turn.

Joey: Again with all that psychic stuff!

Since he can't see what she's playing, he thought he'd better get defensive, and set a monster face-down in defense.

Mai: Running scared are we? Well let me show you my surprise, Cyber Shield to juice up my Harpie Lady.

Harpie Lady's ATK went up to 2190 and she destroyed Joey's monster in defence mode. It was Kojikocy. It had 1500 ATK and 1200 DEF.

Joey: How is she doing that?

Mai laughed: This is so much fun, and in case you were wondering, your next card won't work either.

Joey was completely flustered now: Mai has ESP, it has to be it. I'm going to lose the duel match, and the chance to save his sister.

Yugi: Settle down. Joey, remember what Grandpa taught him about playing Duel Monsters.

Téa: Don't let her rattle you. She's just trying to psych you out!

Mai: Stay out of this!

They all turned to Mai.

Mai: Your brainless cheerleading isn't going help me against the superior power of my Harpie Ladies. Don't you guys get it yet? Friendship doesn't win duels, never will. It hasn't helped him, he's defeated and he knows it.

Whitney: You're wrong!

Mai: No? Well I'd begged to differ. There can be only one champion, and on this island and in this game, someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow. Once the competition forces you to face each other in a duel, where's your friendship then? That's why the only person a duelist can trust is himself.

Joey groans in frustration.

Jesse: He's losing it!

Téa: He needs help! Yugi help him!

Yugi closed his eyes. When he opened them, something about him changed.

Yugi: Don't listen to her Joey; we're here to help you, like you're always there for us.

Mai and Joey looked at him confused.

Yugi: Trust me on this. She's just trying to divide and conquer a strategy that's been used for centuries, believe me, I know.

Joey: When you get that look in your eye I believe everything you say.

Mai laughed: Do you really think Yugi wants you to be the grand prize winner? He's a duelist too you know, you'll eventfully have to take him on.

Joey: She's right; we will have to duel, but…What do I do? Maybe Yugi's right about this thing. I have to stop listening to Mai's nonsense and start listening to my head. I just have to concentrate on winning the game.

Joey closed his eyes and started thinking. A few moments later he opened them

Joey: I see through your card trick!

Mai looked confused.

Joey: You sprayed all your cards with different perfumes, and by smelling each different scent, you can tell which card is which even when they're face down, so don't have to look in order to play your cards, so then you can psych the other player out!

Mai: No way! How can an amateur punk like you see through my aroma strategy, it's just impossible!

Joey: I got to admit Mai; you really had me buying into the psychic power shtick. I was too freaked out to think things through because of that, but you're not a psychic at all; you're just a big fake!

Yugi: Alright Joey.

Whitney: So that's where that was of perfume is coming from. For a minute I thought it was Cassi.

Cassi glared back at her. Whitney smiled: You know that sometimes you put too much on Cassi. I'm just pointing that out there. *She turned back to the field* Take her down Joey, you'd the man!

Joey nodded.

Mai: Just because you saw through my little psychic act; doesn't mean you can defeat me in a duel!

Joey: He thinks you're wrong. Before, you were winning by confusing me, and trying to pit me against my friends. But now my mind is clear. I know who I can trust. All you've got left are your cheap tricks. And I won't fall for them anymore.

Confidence restored Joey took a card from his hand.

Joey: I'm going to blast your Harpie out of the sky, with this.

He summons Baby Dragon Defense Mode. It had 1200 ATK and 700 DEF.

Violet: It's so cute!

Mai laughed: That wimpy card is your grand play? I only wish it were worth more, so when I devastate it, it would do more damage to your Life Points. My card will be Elegant Egotist. Its magic will make duplicates of my Harpie Lady.

Joey: Oh no!

Now there were three Harpie Ladies on the field.

Joey's horrified: It's three times the trouble.

Whitney: First there was one, and now there's three. Don't give in Joey! I know you've got all kinds of moves left.

Tristan: What moves those would be?

Whitney: How the hell should I know, but I do know he'll figure it out.

Joey struggles over his cards: I don't have any cards strong enough to beat three Harpie Ladies.

Mai laughed: And I'm going to keep using the magic of Elegant Egotist to double my Harpies again and again each turn! But while my Harpies multiply, I can't attack you, so it's your move. Of course you'll soon be up against an army!

Joey: An army of Harpies? How the hell do I defeat an army?

Yugi: Don't give up Joey. Think hard about her strategy. She's been using only one monster card, and strengthening that one card with many Magic Cards. But there's a serious flaw in her dueling strategy Joey.

Joey: Using magic on one card, that's true. She's just been juicing up the Harpie Ladies every turn, but if she has mostly magic cards, maybe the Harpies are her only monsters. I bet if can just defeat her Harpies, she won't have any monsters left to play.

Yugi: That's right Joey, now think, what card in your deck can help you win?

Joey: What card? You tell me.

Then Joey remembered the card that Yugi gave him—the Time Wizard. Yugi told him it would help him out of a tight spot.

Joey: The Time Wizard. This is the kind of tight spot Yugi told him about. Now, if only he can remember what Gramps told him about how to use a Magic Card, but do I have it in my hand?

Mai grumbles impatiently: If I'd know how long it would take you to make a move I would've brought a magazine.

Joey: Uh oh, the Time Wizard is not in my hand. I'll have to draw for it.

Hand shaking, he reached for his cards. Joey draws and it's the Time Wizard.

Joey smiled: Alright, it's the Time Wizard.

Mai: What good is that thing?

Joey: Don't you know; the Time Wizard can make time go faster causing my Baby Dragon to grow in Thousand Dragon!

Yugi: Right Joey and that's not the only effect your Time Wizard will have.

With the magic of Time Wizard, a thousand years pass, turning Joey's Baby Dragon into the powerful Thousand Dragon. It had 2400 ATK and 2000 DEF.

Mai: So now you have a bigger dragon, big deal. My Harpie Ladies still have greater attack power, attack my three Harpie sisters.

But they've been aged by the Time Wizard, and lost their strength.

Mai: What happened to my Harpie Ladies? They've gotten so old.

Yugi: I warned you. A millennium has passed on the playing field and your Harpie Ladies have become old and decrepit. Face it Mai, times running out for you and your ladies.

Joey astonished: I believed, and the cards came through for me, awesome! Go Thousand Dragon! Attack with Inferno Flame Breath!

Thousand Dragon attacked and destroyed all three Harpie Ladies, bringing Mai's Life Points down to 0.

The gang cheered.

Whitney: Yeah!

Tristan: I knew he could do it!

Joey: Thanks guys!

Mai slumped over her cards: How...how could I lose…to such an amateur?

Joey: Hey Mai, I tried to tell you that there's more to duel monsters then just kicking the other guys butt, if you're ever going to be a real champion, you have to learn to care about someone other than yourself, isn't that right guys?

All of his friends nodded. Joey stood on the platform, smiling at them with the "V" for victory.

Whitney: Come on, we still haven't found me a Duelist Glove yet!

Joey's platform lowered: Then what are we waiting for, let's go!

They all started walking, hoping to find another duelist to fight against.


	4. The Crazies

Chapter 4: The Crazies

They continued walking around the island, and then Joey finally stopped.

Joey: Wooh wee! *giggles* Two stars. *giggles* This is so awesome I can't believe it happened, am I cool or what?

Cassi: Is there a time limit on how long he gets to crow?

Jo: Cut him some slack Cassi.

Whitney: Yeah, did you ever think Joey would ever beat Mai in a duel? I mean Joey; who would've thought?

Yugi: I'd knew he'd do it. I'm really proud of you Joey.

Joey: Yeah!

Then Joey's stomach started growling.

Joey: All that dueling made me hungry; did any of you guys remember to bring any food with ya?

All: Sorry Jo.

Joey's head dropped. Then he raised it again: What were we thinking coming here with no food? How are we ever going to get through the rest of the competition without anything to eat?

Yugi: That's a good question Joey; this dueling really takes it out of you and I haven't seen any burger stands or restaurants since we got here.

Whitney: Now that you mention it; it's been a long time since I've ate anything. We've got to find something.

Téa: Well we better do something fast; I've got to have my five basic food groups or else it metabolic meltdown!

Everybody else is panicking about not finding food.

Tristan: Hey chill out you guys I've got it covered.

All: Yeah?

Tristan held up a book: Check it out; the Great Outdoor Survival Guide.

Everybody was disappointed.

Whitney, Joey and Jo: Can we eat it?

Tristan: Better than that; it lists all the plants, roots, berries and grasses we can eat!

Everybody was grossed out.

Whitney and Joey: Do I look like a squirrel you big doofus?

Then they smelt something in the air.

Whitney: I don't need your dumb book anyhow. *She pointed in the direction the smell was coming from* I smell something cooking that way.

She took off.

Whitney: See ya!

Joey: Hey Whitney wait up I smell it too!

He took off after her.

Gabi: They're hallucinating.

Tristan: Don't be so sure; it wasn't Joey's brain that beat Mai it was his nose.

Violet: And Whitney's addiction to food just stops her from thinking straight.

They went after them and found them at the edge of a cliff, looking over the ocean. They saw three fish roasting on sticks on an open fire. Whitney and Joey were drooling over them.

Whitney: Ah man I love barbeque fish!

Joey: Me too!

Tasha: Smells good.

Joey: And I bet it tastes even better!

He and Whitney jumped over the rocks and ran to the fish.

Jesse: What makes you think those fish are yours to eat?

Whitney stopped running: Hey trust us; we'll eat first and ask questions later. Your stomachs will thank us!

She laughed and joined Joey at the fire.

Violet: You guys!

Téa: They'll do anything to fill their stomachs.

Tristan: Some people have absolutely no self control.

Everybody looked at Tristan. Then Tristan jumped over the cliff and ran to fire.

Tristan: Guys save some for me!

Everybody sighed and joined them at the fire. Whitney, Joey and Tristan took a fish of their own and held it in their hands.

Joey: Man this looks awesome!

Whitney: Mhm.

Tristan touched the fish; but it was hot to the touch: Ow Ow Ow hot hot.

The three blew on their fish to cool it down.

The three of them: Ready, set, Feeding frenzy!

*Enjoy yourselves you fish thieves this is your last meal!*

They saw a guy, who looked about eighteen, with black spiky hair, which was tied back in a ponytail, and blue eyes. He was wearing swim shorts and dive goggles and he was carrying a harpoon.

All: Huh?

*How dare you eat my fish you thieving poachers! Has no one taught you manners?!*

Then a wave washed over the rocks and swept him away.

Whitney: So…can we eat now?

Then the guy pulled himself up: Alright, let's try that one more time.

Violet covered her face with her hand: I knew this was a bad idea.

*How dare you steal my fish you bottom feeding thieves!*

Joey stands up and tries to calm the guy down: Hey chill out guy it's just a few fish.

* A few fish that do not belong to you and to steal a fishermen's catch it to proof no honor!*

He started shaking his fist at them. Yugi noticed a Dueling Glove on his hand.

Yugi: A Dueling Glove? Wait a second, aren't you Mako Tsunami, the top ranked Ocean Duellist?

Mako glared at Yugi: And who might you be?

Whitney: Yeah, you're that Freaky Fish Guy.

Mako: I'm not a Freaky Fish Guy! I'm Mako Tsunami, duellist extraordinaire of the seven seas!

Then all the girls except Whitney started laughing.

Mako: What are you girls laughing about?

Gabi: Your head!

Violet: You've got company!

Mako: Huh?

Then a little pink octopus started crawling across his head.

Whitney, Joey, Jesse and Douglas started laughing.

Mako took off his head: Off with you!

He threw it back into the ocean. Whitney, Joey and Tristan were crushed. They ran to the edge of the cliff.

Whitney: I wanted to eat that!

Tristan: You're demented.

Mako: Huh, are you telling me that those three are here as duellists?

Then Yugi stood up: I'm Yugi Muto, sorry about your fish.

Mako looked surprised: You, you're Yugi Muto, the only duellist to ever defeat Seto Kaiba? *He laughed* What a fine surprise? It would my very great honor to face you in a duel!

Yugi: Same here Mako.

Mako: I must apologize; I've been ungracious. *He turned to Whitney, Joey and Tristan* If you are friends with Yugi Muto; please come sit down, eat your fill.

Whitney, Joey and Tristan: Thanks!

Mako: You're welcome!

The three of them ran back to the fire.

Whitney, Joey and Tristan: Feeding Frenzy!

They all sat down and started eating the fish.

Jesse: Oh man, Freaky Fist Guy really knows how to cook!

Jo: This is so good.

Whitney: This is probably the best fish I've ever had!

They all finished their fish.

Joey: That was good.

Téa: Where'd you learn to cook like that?

Mako: I've had to fend for myself since I was a tadpole, but it was my father who taught me how to fish and cook.

Tasha: So what brings you to the competition?

Mako: I was raised on a fishing boat where I learned to love the sea, so if I win here, *he turned to look at the ocean* I would love a vessel of my own. *He turned back to the group* Of course I have to beat a few duellists first! *He chuckles*

Whitney: You own boat? How cool would that be, living out there on the big blue sea?

Mako: Yes the ocean is amazing and we've shared a special bond since I was born. I can tell when the sea is happy by the way it sparkles and when it is angry, by the shifting tides.

Everybody except Whitney looked confused.

Whitney: That's awesome. I kinda have a bond with the ocean too. When I was little, I'd always spend time with my dad on his boat. He was the one who taught me how to fish and surf. We'd always had a great time.

Mako: That's great, but what happened to your father?

Whitney's eyes started to shake: When I was nine, he became very sick. He was in the hospital for two years and then he finally…

She put her face in hands.

Mako: Sorry…I didn't mean to upset you.

Whitney raised her head and wiped her tears away: It's okay Mako; it's not hard for me talk about it…it's just…that I miss him so much. My dad and I…we were pretty close. *she smiled* but thanks for helping us out. We'd be starving it wasn't for you! *She stood up* This has really been great.

Everybody else stood up.

Mako: Leaving so soon are you?

Cassi: Thanks for everything Mako.

Yugi: Maybe we'll meet up in the competition.

They turned and started walking.

Mako: We will…sooner than you think my friend!

Yugi turned and saw a harpoon coming right at him. It landed at his feet. Yugi was scared.

Mako laughed: I treated you to dinner; perhaps you'll honor me with a duel.

Tasha: He's nuts.

Mako: No, but I am an expert fisherman, and you have taken his bait.

Gabi: What bait?

Mako: Why the fish of course! I laid them out and lured you three right in. But I never expected to catch Yugi Muto.

Joey: Forget this crazy chicken of the sea Yugi.

Tristan: Can't we just give the guy back a few fish.

Mako: I reeled in another duellist a short time ago but he wasn't a worthy opponent, but a duel against you Yugi would be a true test!

Yugi closed his eyes. When he opened them, something about him changed.

Yugi: Mako Tsunami, I accept your challenge.

Then all of a sudden, a dueling arena rises up out of the sea.

Mako: Behold Yugi Muto; we shall battle beside the majestic sea!

The two of them took their places.

Mako: The playing field is equally split into two halves; one half is land, the other is sea.

Yugi: And the stakes Mako?

Mako: I wager two Star Chips on this match.

Yugi: Two stars.

Mako: Now let the battle begin!

Both: Duel!

Téa: This will be some match!

Joey: Sink the soggy sucker Yugi!

Mako: I'm curious to see how you will combat my mighty denizens of the deep!

He summoned a monster, but it was hidden underwater.

Whitney: That's not cool; how the hell is Yugi going to destroy something if he can't see it?

Douglas: This I don't like.

Mako: The Ocean conceals many things behind its shifting surface.

Yugi: As long as that thing stays submerged, I can't attack.

Mako: I promise you he won't stay submerged for very long.

Joey: Something's fishy, how can he fight what he can't see?

Jo: Beats me.

Whitney: This is totally not cool.

Mako laughed: It seems my ocean based strategy has taken you by surprise Yugi.

Yugi thought about his move: I call upon the Horn Imp!

He summoned in attack mode. It had 1300 ATK and 1000 DEF.

Mako: Now Fiend Kraken, ensnare him!

Then tentacles came out of the water and grabbed Yugi's Horn Imp. Then the head of the beast came out of the water. It was a giant squid.

Tasha: What the hell is that thing?

Whitney: Whatever it is, it's bad news for Yugi.

Mako: Fiend Kraken, end this now!

Fiend Kraken's tentacles got tighter around Horn Imp and destroyed it, bringing Yugi's Life Points down to 1740.

Mako: Well done Kraken!

Jesse: And that was just his opening move.

Fiend Kraken's tentacles receded back into the water.

Yugi: You're good Mako; a brilliant opening play.

Mako: I'm pleased you appreciate it, but a very much doubt your Imp did.

Yugi: Well, now I know what I'm up against.

Mako: Yes the mighty ocean demands respect and as do the creatures that inhabit it.

Yugi thought about his move: Feral Imp!

He summoned it in attack mode.

Mako: I'm familiar with your feral monster and its electrical attack. So for my next card I play, my Giant Jellyfish!

He played it in defence mode. It was hidden underwater, but it screeches could be heard.

Yugi: I don't like the sound of that.

Mako: That is the battle cry of my creature!

Yugi: It'll be crying alright once I combine my Feral Imp with the magical Horn of the Unicorn!

Feral Imp's attack rose up to 2000.

Whitney: Alright!

Téa: What?

Whitney: Yugi can't see Mako's monsters, but he knows there all under water and water conducts electricity!

Téa: So there vulnerable to the Feral Imp's electric attacks. *gasps* Whoa that is so smart!

Yugi: Magic Lightning attack!

Yugi's Imp used its lightning attack and attacked the water.

Joey: It's a fish fry!

But nothing happened. Mako's Life Points were still at 2000.

Mako laughed: Your strategy has failed Yugi!

Mako's Giant Jellyfish rose from out of the water.

Yugi: How?

Mako: As a sea duellist I am well aware that water conducts electricity, so I played my Giant Jellyfish. It has the magical ability to absorb all electrical attacks, protecting all of my ocean creatures.

Mako's Giant Jellyfish went back into the water.

Mako: And now it's time for my counter attack, Fiend Kraken, crush his Feral Imp!

Fiend Kraken's tentacles came out of the water and grabbed Feral Imp.

Mako: Crush him now!

Fiend Kraken's tentacles got tighter around Feral Imp, and he was destroyed, bringing Yugi's Life Points down to 1480.

Mako: Does any of your cards have the power to stand up against my ocean pets?

Yugi: I have the power of Silver Fang and I combine him with the Full Moon to double his ferocity!

He summoned Silver Fang in attack mode. A small wolf with 1200 ATK and 800 DEF. There was a Full Moon in the sky above him.

Mako laughed: Ferocious indeed, but the moon also controls the tides, causing them to rise, allowing me to unleash my next creature. Arise mighty Kairyu-Shin!

The water on the field started to shift and then it created tidal waves, and then came out a giant sea creature; a sea dragon with red eyes and very sharp teeth. It had 1800 ATK and 1500 DEF. With the Field Power Bonus: 1800 → 2340 ATK 1500 → 1950 DEF.

Jesse: That is one big fish!

Mako: Behold the colossal Kairyu-Shin; a creature so enormous, that when he rises up from the ocean depths, he creates his own tidal wave!

Yugi: What a beast!

Mako: Your wolf is brave Yugi, but he won't stand before Kairyu-Shin's Tidal Attack!

Kairyu-Shin attacked and destroyed Silver Fang with tidal wave.

Yugi: No, Silver Fang!

Mako: Gone, but my Kairyu-Shin's Tidal Attack did more than just wash your wolf cub away.

Yugi: What?

Mako: It considerably altered our playing field.

Yugi looked at the field. All of the land part was gone except one tiny island in the middle.

Yugi: My land; Kairyu-Shin's attack has washed away almost entirely my land based playing field!

Mako laughed: You should consider yourself lucky Yugi. In my previous duels when Kairyu-Shin attacks; absolutely nothing is left standing in his wake! I think it was considerate that my pet left you a little patch of dirt to stand on, don't you? Or does it make you uneasy for you to be surrounded on all sides by the sea? All men give pause before the savage power of the mighty ocean, even the greatest of fishermen.

Yugi: You mean your father.

Mako: My father was a great fisherman. He taught me his love of the see…until one day, the sea took him. I loved going out on the boat with my father, just the two of us and the big beautiful ocean, never expecting that the ocean would turn on us. My father said that he saw a storm coming for us and my father was right; suddenly the calm, friendly sea turned into a raging maelstrom, pitching their boat as if it were a toy. I couldn't hold on so my father tied me to the mast to keep me on the boat. Then a huge wave swept over us. When the storm finally died out, our little boat had washed ashore. My father was right; I was perfectly safe, but because he had stopped to tie me down, he didn't have time to tie himself to the mast. I thought I'd lost him forever, but then I noticed our lifeboat was missing. I know my father is alive, so I will win this contest, buy a ship and search the seven seas until I find him! That is why I duel Yugi. That is why I must win and you must lose!

Yugi: I understand Mako, believe me, but I still can't let you win!

Tasha: Damn.

Whitney: Mako duels for his dad like Yugi duels for his grandpa.

Douglas: Talk about intense.

Yugi thought about his move: Giant Soldier of Stone!

He summoned it in defence mode. It had 1300 ATK and 2000 DEF.

Yugi: You may have shrunk my battle field to an island Mako; but my Stone Soldier still gets a field power bonus!

Giant Soldier of Stone's points went to 1690 ATK and 2600 DEF.

Mako: Your massive monster can barley fit on that little rock, let alone do battle with my under sea attack force, and he's surrounded on all sides by the ocean, making him easy prey for Great White Terror!

He summoned it in attack mode. With the Field Power Bonus 1690 ATK and 2600 DEF. The Great White Terror jumped out of the water. It was a great white shark.

Mako: This savage shark will lead my other sea creatures in an all out ocean onslaught!

Whitney: Crap, Yugi's dudes outnumbered three to one!

All of Mako's monsters surrounded Giant Soldier of Stone, waiting to attack.

Mako: This is it Yugi; it's over, but you played honourably.

Yugi: You've been a fair and noble opponent too Mako, but I also duel with the fate of a loved one at stake, and I can't afford to lose! I switch my Stone Soldier to attack mode!

Mako: Attack mode, but why? He can't attack my sea creatures will they're under water.

Yugi: But his target isn't your sea monsters. I'm having him attack a card on the field myself, the moon!

Mako: No!

Whitney: Whoa, that's actually smart!

Cassi: You know what he's doing?

Whitney: Oh yeah, just watch and you'll see!

Yugi: Now Stone Soldier, destroy the Moon!

Stone Soldier drove his sword in the Moon and it started to fall apart. As the pieces of the Moon started to fall into the water, the tied started to go out and eventually dried up.

Mako: How?

Whitney: As he said before, the Moon controls the ocean's tides, so Yugi had his Stone Soldier to destroy the moon so the ocean's tides to reverse and recede.

On the duel field there was no more water.

Yugi: My Stone Soldier has beached all of your sea monsters; you have no more ocean left.

Mako: No my precious fish!

Yugi: And now I'll deliver the final blow. I combine my Curse of Dragon card with the magic of the Burning Land card to whip out your remaining Life Points!

He summoned Curse of Dragon to the Field.

Yugi: Burning Land attack!

Curse of Dragon used Burning Land's effect and destroyed all of Mako's monsters and brought his Life Points to 0. Everybody cheered.

Mako, disappointed: Destroying your own Moon was a brilliant and unexpected move, Yugi. *He laughed* It was a grand duel, I salute you my friend.

Yugi: This duel was not easily won Mako; you're a great duelist yourself.

They returned to land.

. Mako: I'm down to one Star Chip, but I will start over again.

Yugi: And I bet you will do fine!

Mako: You'd win that wager!

He and Yugi shake hands.

Whitney: You know Mako's a great guy. I hope he finds his dad someday.

Then Mako's stomach starts growling. He laughed: My friend dueling you was hungry work! * He turned and ran to the cliff* Time for Mako fish again! *He jumped of the cliff* Farwell!

Then he starts swimming away to catch some more fish.

Whitney: Bye Mako.

Tristan: Wishes he would bring us some more fish.

Yugi: We'd have to duel him again.

They all laughed.

Joey: Forget about it, but guys I am getting seriously hungry.

Tristan: No problem; we've still got my Great Outdoor Survival Guide.

All the girls: No way!

Whitney: Go ahead Tristan, eat as many pages as you like.

Everybody laughed and then Yugi stopped.

Yugi: Hey Whitney.

Whitney turned and saw Yugi through something at her. She caught it and looked at it; it was a Star Chip. Whitney looked at him confused.

Yugi: You can hang onto that until you get your own Dueling Glove.

Whitney smiled: Thanks Yugi.*She put the Star Chip in the pocket of her shorts* Let's go guys; we've got duellists to beat and to get me in this tournament!

They all started walking. They walked for awhile and then Téa spoke up.

Téa: Wow Yugi; I can't believe you've already one four Star chips.

Tristan: Yeah, pretty soon you'll have the ten you need to get into Pegasus' castle and rescue your grandpa!

Joey: I wish I had more Star Chips.

Whitney: Me too.

Yugi: Don't worry you guys. Joey you're doing fine; you'll be able to help your sister out soon.

Joey: I sure hope so. Serenity's counting on me, and I won't let her down.

Yugi: And Whitney, we'll find you a way into the tournament soon, just be patient.

Whitney: Fine I'll wait.

Then they heard someone calling for help.

Tristan: What's that?

They heard again and saw a boy being muscled by Kemo, one of Pegasus' goons, and ran to his aid.

Tristan: Let that kid go!

He ran at Kemo.

Tristan: I'm on the big guy!

He grabbed Kemo and threw him over his shoulder.

Tristan: Not too shabby.

But Kemo regained his balance and kicked Tristan down.

Tristan: I'm off the big guy.

The boy tries to escape in the confusion, but Kemo quickly recaptures him.

Kemo: Quite squirming you little brat.

Joey: You heard him needle head, put the kid down.

Yugi: What do you think you're doing?

Kemo: This is none of your business. This duelist lost his Star Chips and the rules say he's to be kicked off the island.

Boy: But I didn't lose my Star Chips, they were stolen from me, my cards too!

Kemo: I don't care what kind of lame excuse you have kid. You need Star Chips to duel and you haven't got any, so you're shipping out of here. Those are the rules; those are the orders from Pegasus himself.

Tristan: That jerk, I say we follow him.

They ran to the pier and found the boy from earlier.

Yugi: What the guy who stole your Star Chips looked like?

Boy: Well I couldn't see his face; it was covered with a bandana. He was a little guy who challenged me in the meadow.

Yugi: He challenged you to a duel monsters game?

Boy: Yeah, but as soon as he put his Star Chips and deck down, the guy snatched them and ran off with them.

Jesse: You shouldn't be shipped off the island for that!

Douglas: We'll get your Star Chips back!

Kemo stepped in front of them and crossed his arms in front of his chest: This boat leaves in exactly 30 minutes; anybody without a Star Chip ships out.

Gabi: Then we'll get your chips back by that time.

Whitney: We won't let you bully him out of the game.

Jo: We'll catch that little thief and bring him to justice.

Joey: Believe us kid; you can count on us to track him down and get your Star Chips back!

Boy: But who are you guys?

Joey: We're the guys that'll save your chips! Don't worry, you've got the brilliant mind of Joey Wheeler is on the case, and I always get my man.

Everybody groaned. Whitney pushed him in the water and took his place beside Yugi.

Whitney: Don't listen to him; I'm the better person for the job. I'm always one step ahead of my targets and I always get my man, let's go guys!

They pulled Joey out of the water and they went to find the kid. They ended up back in the meadow where they found the boy.

Tristan: So what's you brilliant mind is telling you now Sherlock?

Whitney was rubbing her head: Beats me; right now the only thing my brilliant mind is doing is giving me a brilliant headache.

Yugi: Maybe we should stake out the scene of the crime, over there!

He ran to Dueling Arena 146 and sat in front of it.

Joey: You think the thief come back?

Yugi: He just might and we can put our heads together and plan in meantime.

Tristan: Don't forget, one of those heads is Joey's; that's like subtracting one brain.

Joey: Ha ha.

They all sat down and started planning. Then suddenly a boy wearing a bandana and a toque leaped out of the bushes.

Masked Boy: I finally found you Yugi.

Everybody stood up.

Jesse: That's the thief we're looking for!

Tristan: I can handle him!

Téa: I hope so, you twice his size.

Masked Boy: Just try me you big dork!

Tristan: Back off kid!

Tasha: And hand over the Star Chips you swiped from the other duelist!

Yugi looked at them: Hold on. *They both look at him* I think I know what this kids after; he wants to duel.

Both: What?

Yugi turned back to the kid: That's what you want right, you want duel me?

Masked Boy: You better believe it!

The two of them took their places on the dueling arena.

Joey: I don't get it, why is Yugi going to the trouble of dueling this guy, when they could just take the stolen Star Chips from him?

Tristan: Sometimes I don't think even Yugi knows why he does half the things he does.

Whitney: It is kinda weird; maybe it has something to do with the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi closed his eyes again and then something about him changed.

Yugi: So how many Star Chips do you want to wager?

Masked Boy held up five fingers: To wipe you out, five!

Whitney: Yugi!

Yugi turned and Whitney threw her Star Chip to him.

Whitney: I'll let you borrow it.

Yugi: Thanks *he put the five Star Chips on the board* Five it is, but only because I think I know why you're doing this.

Masked Boy: I don't care what you think Yugi, 'cause I think you're going to lose!

Cassi: What does Yugi see that we don't?

Téa: It's like he's looking into the other player's soul.

Joey: Eh, soul shmol, what I can see from here is that kid is going to get his butt kicked.

Violet: Maybe, but Yugi should hurry if he plans to get those chips back to the boat in time!

Whitney: Don't worry Vi, he'll win the chips and they'll get back to the dock with time to spare.

Masked Boy and Yugi: Duel!

They started the duel.

Masked Boy: My first card is the Man-Eating Plant!

He summoned it in attack mode. It had 800 ATK and 600 DEF

Yugi: Now it's my turn. I will counter attack with Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!

Masked Boy: Bad choice Yugi, my Man-Eating Plant will eat your dragon alive.

Whitney: This dude doesn't know the rules that well.

Cassi: What's that mean?

Whitney: Man-Eating Plant only has 800 ATK points while Yugi's dragon as 1400.

Masked Boy: So you're finally going to pay for what you did Yugi and your stupid dragon's going to be plant food, Man-Eating Plant, attack!

Yugi: Fireball attack!

Winged Dragon destroyed Man-Eating Plant, bringing the Masked Boy's Life Points to 1400.

Yugi: You can't win a duel with cards that rightfully don't belong to you. How could you heart live in cards that belong to someone else?

Masked Boy: Shut up. I don't believe in the "heart of the cards" stuff you keep preaching about. Cards have nothing to do with heart; it's all about power.

Whitney: Where have I heard that phrase before? *She thought about it for a second and then it hit her* You're Kaiba's littler brother! You're Mokuba!

Mokuba: How did you know?

He pulled down the bandana and pulled off his toque, revealing that it was Kaiba's little brother.

Téa: It is Kaiba's little brother.

Mokuba: That's right, Seto Kaiba is his brother, and the best duelist that ever was. But now, thanks to Yugi, he's gone and Pegasus is trying to take over KaibaCorp.

Yugi: Pegasus wants KaibaCorp?

Mokuba: I don't know what you did to my big brother when he dueled him Yugi, but ever since that defeat, he hasn't been the same. He ran away because of you, and with him gone, Pegasus moved right in. Some Kaiba Corp executives invited him to a secret board meeting!

Mokuba: It's all your fault! My brother deserted me because of you!

Yugi: You don't understand, Mokuba your brother hasn't deserted you, he's searching for himself.

Mokuba: Liar, tell it to my monster!

He summoned Krokodilus in attack mode. It had 1100 ATK and 1200 DEF.

Mokuba: Go Krokodilus!

Krokodilus attacked Winged Dragon but it got destroyed and brought Mokuba's Life Points down to 1100.

Yugi: Battling me won't bring your brother back! We want to stop Pegasus just as much as you do. He has taken my grandfather prisoner.

Joey: That's right; Pegasus is the bad guy here, can't you see that you crazy little kid!

Mokuba: Your wrong, I have to protect his brother's company, and Yugi is the one Pegasus has to beat in order to take it over.

Téa: Wait I get it; Mokuba is trying to save his brother's company by defeating Yugi in a duel, so Pegasus doesn't get to face Yugi at all!

Tristan: What do you mean?

Joey: What do you mean what do I mean?

Tristan: I wasn't talking to you!

Joey put a hand on his head: Sorry what do you mean Téa?

Téa sighed: If Mokuba can't keep Pegasus from beating Yugi, then he won't be able to take over Kaiba's company.

Yugi nodded: That must be it.

Then he looked back up at the field and Mokuba was gone.

Yugi: Hey where'd he go?

Then suddenly, Mokuba snuck up behind Yugi.

Mokuba: If I can't beat you, *He grabbed two of Yugi's Star Chips* I'll have him disqualified.

Yugi: My Star Chips!

He jumped off the platform and started to run off with them.

The gang took off after him.

Yugi: Mokuba listen to me; you'll never save Kaiba Corporation that way!

Mokuba stopped running.

Yugi: Your big brother is just confused. After I defeated Kaiba in our duel, I opened his mind. I removed from him all the dark influences that clouded his thoughts and actions. Free of that evil essence, Kaiba is struggling. Now your brother realizes his way wasn't the right way, and he's searching his heart for answers, and you know in your heart on what's your doing isn't the right way either.

Mokuba turned to face him: But then…what can I do?

Yugi: You can start by trusting in me, and together we will defeat Pegasus. I promise you; we can only bring Pegasus down if we stick together. We'll help you protect your brother Mokuba, but you have to help us okay? You have to go back and return those cards and Star Chips from the kid you stole them from.

Mokuba looked down at the ground: You're right Yugi, and then we'll take on Pegasus together!

Gabi: We've got only three minutes before the boat leaves!

Yugi: Let's get going Mokuba!

Then they took off to the docks.

After awhile, they were almost at the docks.

Jo: We're almost there guys!

Jesse: We'll just make it!

But then they saw the boat in the ocean heading for Domino.

Mokuba: The boat, it's already left!

They saw Kemo on the docks watching the boat leave.

Whitney: And there's the jackass who shipped him out!

They ran up to him.

Kemo: You're too late; those losers are already on their way home.

Douglas: That's not fair it hasn't been a half hour yet!

Kemo: Tough luck; Pegasus sets the schedule here.

Joey: That's it; I'm giving you a flat top!

Mokuba ran up to Kemo and held out the stolen Star Chips: But you've got to bring the boat back; I have to give the kid back his Star Chips.

Kemo smirked and knocked them out of his hand into the water.

Whitney: The Star Chips!

The gang is horrified; some of those Star Chips were Yugi's and one was Whitney's chance to get into this tournament.

Mokuba turned: I'm so sorry Yugi.

Kemo laughed: You losers should keep a tighter grip on your valuables don't you think, and then accidents like that wouldn't happen.

Then he grabbed Mokuba: Now, let's go you, back to the cage. This little ingrate is a special guest of Mr. Maximillion Pegasus and he's been invited to attend a very special dinner in his honor back at the castle, right Mokuba?

Mokuba: Yugi

Yugi: Hold on.

Kemo looked at him.

Yugi held up his dueling glove: I still have three Star Chips left. I challenge you to a duel and if I win Mokuba comes with us!

Kemo smirked: I don't know why you'd waste your chips on this punk, but if that's how you want to waste your last Star Chips; then meet me at Arena 146 in exactly four hours, you'll have your duel.

They arrived at Arena 146 four hours later.

Whitney: Well we're here, where's that jackass?

They saw Kemo, who was still holding Mokuba, waiting for them.

Violet: Put him down!

Kemo: I'll consider it if you win the duel.

Yugi: Oh I'll beat you all right!

Kemo: I never said I would duel. *He pointed to the dueling platform where Yugi's opponent stood.* There is your opponent.

Kemo: He's an old friend who's been dying to see you again. He met with an unfortunate end earlier today, but he's come back just to duel you!

Everybody except Whitney's friends stared in astonishment.

Whitney: Kaiba!

But Kaiba looks strange, with dark lines under his eyes, and an evil look on his face.

Kaiba laughed: Yes Yugi It's me Kaiba, and this time you don't stand a "ghost" of a chance...


	5. Message from Beyond the Grave

Chapter 5: Message from Beyond the Grave

The gang were still shocked about how different Kaiba was.

Kemo laughed: Yugi, you don't have a ghost of a chance beating Kaiba 'cause this time he is a ghost.

Yugi: A ghost?

Whitney: That doesn't make any sense.

Mokuba: Stop it Kemo!

Kemo: It's a fact! Witnesses saw him fall to his doom!

Everybody except Whitney's friends gasped.

Mokuba: Liar! Take back what you said!

Kemo: Get used to it. All that's left of Kaiba are your memories. *He turned to the ghost* Plus a very cranky ghost just looking for revenge.

Yugi: It's not him.

Kemo: Well, he's better days. It's time to duel with the ghoul.

Yugi: It can't be! That guy's nothing but a fake! A trick by Pegasus! Don't worry Mokuba; I will win your freedom, and then we'll find your brother!

Yugi took his spot on the platform.

Cassi: Who's this Kaiba anyway?

Whitney: He's this rich asshole who's a pretty tough duelist. He faced Yugi in a duel and Yugi won. He was supposed to be in this tournament but he dropped out because he lost to Yugi. *In her head* Not to mention he is kinda cute.

Ghost Kaiba: Yugi, you look like you've seen a ghost.

Yugi: That's enough.

Ghost Kaiba: I am no longer of this world and it's all because of you. I could've had it all but when you beat me, you took more than just the match; you took my life and destroyed my soul.

Yugi: You're nothing but an imposter, so stop the lies and let's start the duel

Ghost Kaiba: Fine with me. This time you won't beat my cards.

Yugi: You might look like Kaiba, but there's no way you could imitate his deck.

Ghost Kaiba: You mean my deck?

Mokuba: Beat him Yugi; he's nothing but a fake!

Joey: Yeah! That ghost doesn't even look like Kaiba!

Whitney: Take him down…again!

Yugi nodded and the duel started.

Ghost Kaiba: Kemo, once I beat Yugi, Pegasus can have Kaiba Corporation. All I wants is revenge. *He holds up his dueling glove* Three stars says I win.

Yugi: Fine by me; that means that when the duels done I'll have six!

Ghost Kaiba: Let's duel.

They drew their cards.

Ghost Kaiba: I'll go first; and I'll start with the Hitotsu-Me Giant!

Yugi was shocked. This is exactly how their previous duel started.

Mokuba: There's a card just like that in my brother's deck.

Joey: Hey, just because it's the same card doesn't mean it's the same deck.

Whitney: But remember Joey, that's how Kaiba started their first duel!

Téa: Are you serious?

Whitney nodded: Yup; let's see how Yug plays this out.

Yugi: I'll start with card! Go Dark Magician with an attack strength with 2500! Dark Magic Attack!

Dark Magician attacked Hitotsu-Me Giant. Kaiba's Life Points went down to 700.

Yugi: So much for your giant.

Ghost Kaiba laughed: You're as strong as ever Yugi.

He continued laughing.

Ghost Kaiba: It's funny how things have come full circle Yugi. What are you thinking in that feeble brain of yours right now? I bet I know. You've come to the conclusion that no matter what there's no way you could win and you couldn't be more right! Even a simpleton like you now know I must be Kaiba and once accept that fact, you may as well accept defeat.

Yugi: I don't care who you are. You are going to lose me just the same.

Ghost Kaiba: But Yugi, you barley beat me the last time we dueled, and this time your big advantage is…gone.

Yugi: What do you mean?

Tasha: What the hell does that mean?

Whitney: Oh crap, he's right. Yugi won with Exodia last time, and Weevil threw him off the boat!

Ghost Kaiba: The little lady is right. You could only beat me with Exodia in your deck and without it you could only lose.

Yugi: Are you here to play head games or duel monsters? It's time for your move.

Ghost Kaiba drew his card: And it's going to blow your mind. This new card's is a blast from the past Yugi, with an emphasis on blast!

He turned the card and revealed the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Yugi was shocked.

Ghost Kaiba: I attack with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on Kaiba's side of the field. Everybody except Whitney's friends stared in shock.

Joey: Only one deck has that card.

Mokuba: That means…what they say…could it be true?

Kaiba laughed: Looks like the advantage is mine!

Yugi looked stunned.

Ghost Kaiba: Don't worry Yugi; my feelings weren't hurt when you called me a liar. Now admit that you were wrong. *He laughed* Not having a real body isn't so bad. You wouldn't believe I save in food bills alone, but I still get to enjoy the finer things in live, like revenge and I'm going to savor its sweet taste for a very long time.

Mokuba: Shut up! Somebody make him go away!

Whitney looked at Mokuba worried: *in her head* I guess he and Kaiba are close and he wants his real brother back. I have a feeling that the real Kaiba is alive and well and has a sneaky plan up his sleeves to get stop Pegasus.

Ghost Kaiba laughed: Almost breaks my heart, if I had one. *He laughed again* I won't attack just yet. Why rush to victory when I can drag it out as long as possible?

He plays a card face down.

Yugi: Dark Magician, go to defence mode and I also summon Curse of Dragon on the defence as well.

Ghost Kaiba: Smart playing Yugi, unfortunately it wasn't strong enough. *He flipped his face down* You played right into my hand, Defence Paralyzes!

Yugi: A trap!

Then both of Yugi's monsters changed to attack mode.

Douglas: And that's not that the bad part. As long as that stays on the field, Yugi can't put any of his monsters in defence mode!

Ghost Kaiba laughed: And now it's time, Blue Eyes, use your White Lightning!

Blue Eyes attacked Curse of Dragon and brought Yugi's life points down to 1000.

All: Yugi!

Kemo laughed: Yugi, you've got to admit for a stiff this Kaiba's sure got game!

Mokuba: That's not my brother! There's just no way! Yugi, you know that's not him! Everybody thinks he's a bad guy, but he's not mean like this! He's my best friend in the whole world! That things not him! *He blinked back tears* You've gotta believe me!

Yugi thought about what Mokuba said and then made his move.

Yugi: Magical Hats conceal the Dark Magician!

Ghost Kaiba looked surprised.

Yugi: He's under there somewhere, but which one?

Ghost Kaiba: Are you so desperate that you have your Dark Magician doing simple hat tricks?

Yugi: It's not a trick and it's not so simple. It's your move, but you better think twice before you chose. Just do the math; four hats, only twenty-five percent chance that you'll find the Dark Magician. The real question is what else is hiding underneath those hats?

Joey: Nice one Yugi; that's one I like to call pulling one out of your hat!

Ghost Kaiba smirked: So predictable, I know where the Dark Magician hides.

Yugi: If you're so sure then make your move!

Ghost Kaiba: White Lightning!

Blue Eyes attacked the hat on the far right, but there was nothing inside.

Ghost Kaiba: No that hat was empty!

Joey: Alright, this could work!

Whitney: It better work.

Mokuba: Yugi will beat that faker!

Yugi: You're guess was wrong; guess wrong again and it'll cost you.

He put another card face down. Kaiba looked confused.

Yugi: There are still three Magical Hats still on the field and on holds a special surprise just for you. If you destroy the hat that holds my Dark Magician, you'll win this duel; if you destroy the empty one, then it's my turn again, but I'm betting that you'll pick the hat that conceals the trap card I just put into play.

Ghost Kaiba: A trap card?

Yugi: Now, what hat will it be?

Douglas: You're taking a big gamble Yugi.

Tristan: If he guesses right it's over.

Ghost Kaiba thought about it for a bit: Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack the middle hat!

Blue Eyes attacked the hat, underneath was Yugi's trap card.

Yugi: Well now you've done it! Activated my trap card that is; the Spellbinding Circle!

Spellbinding Circle reduced Blue-Eyes White Dragon ATK by 700. (3000 → 2300)

Yugi: A Blue White Dragon is normally unstoppable, but once drained of its energy by the Spellbinding Circle, it's no match for the full power of my Dark Magician!

Dark Magician came out of one of the hats and attacked Blue Eyes White Dragon, bringing Ghost Kaiba's Life Points to 500.

Yugi: And that puts an end to your Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Ghost Kaiba looked annoyed.

Mokuba: Way to go Yugi!

Then Ghost Kaiba summoned another Blue Eyes and attacked Yugi's Dark Magician, bringing his Life Points down to 500.

Tasha: Another one?

Whitney: He does have three of them.

Ghost Kaiba laughed: And that puts an end to your Dark Magician. There are only three Blue Eyes White Dragons in the world and they're all in my deck. Your grandpa had the forth but I ripped it up, but how could I possibly now that if I'm not really Seto Kaiba? You know I couldn't believe it when you beat all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragon with Exodia, but now without that monster in your deck there is absolutely no way you could win, your move.

Mokuba: Everybody heard about your duel with Seto; that's how this loser knows about it! That's not my brother Yugi, I'm sure!

Yugi nodded and then looked at his cards.

Ghost Kaiba: This duel is over Yugi. I believe we'll be hearing the fat lady sing after your first turn. I still have Defence Paralyzes active so whatever monster you pick won't be able to defend itself.

Yugi: I choose the Feral Imp in attack mode!

He summoned Feral Imp to the field.

Téa: Yugi!

Tristan: Hang on; Yugi can still win this!

Whitney: Damn right he can! He beat him once; he can easily do it again!

Kaiba: It's time Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack!

But Blue Eyes didn't attack. He started bugging out.

Kaiba: My Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Blue Eyes started to melt. Everybody stared in shock, but then it started powering up its attack.

Ghost Kaiba: Now Blue Eyes White Dragon, time to obliterate them!

Whitney: Oh crap!

But then the attacked stopped and Feral Imp was okay. Blue Eyes continued to melt and then disappeared of the field.

Ghost Kaiba: This can't be.

Joey: It's gone.

Tasha: How the hell does that work?

Whitney: You got me?

Ghost Kaiba: Why…why me?

Yugi: Why, because Kaiba's still alive; he stopped you.

Ghost Kaiba: Silence! I am Kaiba!

Yugi: Enough, your charade is over!

Mokuba: My brother is alive!

Gabi: What's going on?

Mokuba: It's like Yugi said; last time Yugi duelled my brother; he showed Seto the Heart of the Cards! This faker might have taken his deck, but the real Seto Kaiba is alive and well!

Everybody was surprised.

Yugi: Imposter, the REAL Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster. I know because I sensed him calling out to me when it happened. Now enough of your lies, we know you're not Kaiba. It's time you show us who you really are!

Ghost Kaiba laughed: I told you I am Kaiba! *he laughed again* At least a part of him; the darkest part!

Then he began to transform. He transformed into a monstrous clown.

Ghost Kaiba laughed: I can see you don't recognize me Yugi. I wasn't lying when I told you I was Seto Kaiba! The evil part of him you sent to the Shadow Realm after our last duel, now I'm back, thanks to Pegasus!

Mokuba: You're not part of my brother anymore!

Cassi, Gabi, Violet and Téa: Ewwww it's hideous!

Jo: I always thought this duel would turn ugly, *She pointed to Ghost Kaiba* but I never thought that ugly! *She gave him thumbs down.*

Mokuba: Hey ugly, I'd start worrying about what my big brother might do to you when he finally catches up to you!

Yugi: I guess I just don't know what to call you. I was thinking of monster, but I didn't want to insult the cards.

Ghost Kaiba smirked.

Yugi: It's your move. You've got a whole deck to go through and only one Blue Eyes White Dragon left.

Ghost Kaiba drew his card: Grappler in defence mode!

He summoned a snake type monster with 1300 ATK and 1200 DEF.

Gabi: Aren't their attacks equal?

Whitney: Yeah but Freak Show over there is just buying sometime until he can get his third Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Yugi drew his card: It's my move.

He looked at his cards and planned out his next move: I'll start by setting a card face down and drawing the Celtic Guardian as well, in attack mode!

Celtic Guardian appeared on the field and then cut Grappler in half.

Yugi: You're Grappler split!

Ghost Kaiba was not even fazed: Parting is such sweet sorrow. Next up is Mystic Horseman in defence mode, and I'll lie on of my cards face down just like you.

Yugi drew his card: Again I'll place a card faced down and I'll use the Mystical Elf in attack mode, plus the Book of Secret Arts will raise her attack by 300 points!

Mystical Elf's ATK went to 1100 ATK and her DEF went 2300 DEF.

Yugi: My turn is over.

Ghost Kaiba waved his finger back and forth: Patience Yugi for soon it will ALL be over!

He started smiling about his next move.

Joey: I find it hard to believe, but I'm liking the look on that guy's face even less then I did before!

Téa: Wipe that smile off his face Yugi!

Mokuba: Loser, make your move!

Ghost Kaiba: As you wish.

He drew his card.

Ghost Kaiba: Be prepared, for the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

He summoned the third Blue Eyes to the field.

Tasha: Yugi!

Mokuba: Don't worry Yugi. My brother's going to help out just like last time.

Kemo: Dream on, your luck's about to run out. Just see for yourself; unlike the last Blue Eyes, this one's in full power and your brother's in no power to do anything about it, 'cause we found his hiding place and now he's on the run.

Jesse: So that means…Kaiba is alive?

Kemo: Dimwit, it means don't be expecting another miracle, this duel's about to end.

Ghost Kaiba: What a good dragon, wouldn't you say Yugi? This duel's about to end now; go White Lightning attack!

Blue Eyes attacked Mystical Elf.

Yugi: This duel's not over yet, activate Mirror Force now!

Blue Eyes' attacked reflected off Mystical Elf and went right back.

Ghost Kaiba: He's turned over a trap card!

Yugi: Mirror Force reflects the attack right back at you!

Ghost Kaiba: Pretty good trick, but I'm ready with one of my own, I'll use Negate Attack!

Blue Eyes was unharmed.

Ghost Kaiba: Negate Attack neutralizes any attack thrown at me, even if it's one of my own.

Whitney: Yugi!

Yugi laughed: It's time to finish this duel; with reborn the monster!

Ghost Kaiba: Oh no; that allows you to revive a monster lost in this duel from either deck!

Yugi: I'm glad you know the rules, now guess what card I want. Be reborn, Blue Eyes White Dragon!

Blue Eyes showed up on Yugi's side of the field.

Ghost Kaiba looked worried by then smiled: A lot of good that move's going to do you Yugi. Both of these monsters are evenly matched.

Yugi: They're not the same.

Ghost Kaiba: What?

Yugi: You've forgotten about my Mystical Elf. She's been chanting a spell since I put her on the field. It' allows the Mystical Elf to transfer her own attack power to any other monster I chose.

Ghost Kaiba: What? This can't be!

Yugi: This move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself. He showed me that you can alter the power of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but I'm raising the power of mine instead of lower it like Kaiba did to yours!

Ghost Kaiba started panicking: No, this can't be! No! No!

Yugi: Consider this a message from the real Seto Kaiba, you lose! Now Blue Eyes, Obliterate!

Blue Eyes attacked Ghost Kaiba's and brought his Life Points down to 0.

When the smoke was cleared, Ghost Kaiba was gone. Yugi got down from the platform and retrieved the real Kaiba's deck.

Joey: That ghost is toast, huh Yugi?

Tristan: I knew the real Kaiba was alive the whole time.

Whitney punched him in the back of the head: Yeah right.

Then Téa started looking around.

Cassi: What is it?

Téa: That creep took Mokuba!

All: What?

Yugi: He's gone…taken again.

Whitney: We'll let's get more Star Chips so we can kick Pegasus' ass!

Everybody agreed and went to find another fight.


	6. Brothers Conquer All!

Chapter 6: Brothers Conquer All!

The gang ran around the island to find Mokuba. They didn't know if he ran off or Pegasus' goons really did take him. They couldn't find him anywhere.

Téa: So Pegasus has your grandpa and Kaiba's little brother too?

Yugi: Looks that way.

They all looked up to Pegasus' castle.

Yugi held up his dueling glove: It's just another reason is to win those ten Star Chips and get in there.

Joey also held up his: No doubt!

Then he noticed Duel monsters cards on the ground underneath Tristan's feet. He bent down to pick them up,

Joey: Hey; it's my lucky day.

Tristan: Hands off, those are mine!

Whitney: Cool Tristan, I didn't know you were a duelist?

Joey was holding one of Tristan's cards and he took it from him: Yeah well, I figured a doofus like Joey could handle his own in this game then hey; I might be an expert at it.

Joey noticed a card that he recognized and picked it up: Hey, I recognize that monster.

Yugi: Haven't I seen that card in your deck Joey?

Joey stood up: Not this one, but I think I have something just like it.

He takes out his deck and starts looking through his cards. Soon he found the card he was looking for.

Joey: Bingo, Swamp Battleguard! *He held up Tristan's card* Well will you take a look at this; these two look like they're long lost brothers, *he smirked and looked at Tristan* but that doesn't me that your guy doesn't pack the same kind of wallop my does!

Tristan: His wallop is just fine! My Lava Battleguard has never let me down! Try him out; you'll see!

Joey: Thanks; it does say they work best together.

Téa: You know what; I do kinda see a resemblance between you two and those muscle heads.

Whitney: Yeah, like *she points to Joey* idiot 1, *she points to Tristan* and idiot 2!

Yugi, Whitney and Téa start laughing. Joey and Tristan glared at them.

Joey: Laugh it up; I take that as a compliment!

They started walking around the island for more duelists when they saw other normal kids.

Violet: After all the crazy duelists we've run into; it's nice to see some normal kids for a change.

Gabi: You said it.

Tristan nudged: Yeah how about tough guy; any of these tykes are puny enough for you to take on, or do you want to go looking for some three-year-olds?

Téa: Hey, be nice, Joey's just biding his time until he finds a dueling monkey to challenge.

Yugi and Whitney start laughing. Tristan and Whitney's friend start laughing.

Tristan: Dueling Monkey, nice one!

Joey snapped: Who wants some?

Everybody stopped laughing.

Joey: One more word about dueling monkeys and…

He was cut off my Mai's laugher.

Joey: Please tell me that's not who I think it is.

He turned and sure enough, Mai was right behind him.

Mai: How are you Joseph? Glad to see me?

Joey, with sarcasm in his voice: Ecstatic.

Mai: So Joey, is Yugi still fighting all your battles for you? Everyone knows if Yugi hadn't been there to hold your hand, you wouldn't have beaten me, isn't that right Yugi?

Yugi: That's not true.

Mai: Oh really? Then I propose that he steps out of your shadow here and now. If Joey thinks he's so tough, *she points at Joey* let's see him play for himself!

Joey didn't even move.

Mai: I'm waiting for your answer Joey. Do you think you have the guts to step up and beat the duelist I have arranged for you?

Joey: It's not you?

Mai smiled and the Rex Raptor walked up to them, snickering.

Rex: I'm dueling on Mai's behalf; recognize me?

Whitney: That's Rex Raptor.

Joey: This little twerp supposed to scare me or something? I bet he's not so tough.

Téa: Don't your remember Joey; Rex placed second in the regional's!

Mai: Well Joey; you going to ask mommy's permission or what?

Joey: No way! This is my fight!

Whitney, Tristan, Yugi and Téa: Joey!

Jesse: Why is dueling Rex a bad thing?

Whitney: 'Cause he's a champ and he's got some powerful cards.

Mai: And by the way if little Yugi or Whitney does any of their backseat dueling, Joey will automatically be disqualified, and the Duel will go to Rex.

All: What?

Whitney: Oh that's just cold dude.

Mai: What do you say Joey? This is your big chance to prove yourself, or will you back out?

Téa was about to say something but Whitney puts her hand in front of her.

Whitney: No, that's how he wants it; just him and Rex.

All of her friends, Joey, Mai and Rex were surprised.

Yugi: Whitney, what are you saying?

Whitney: I'm saying that Joey can win this thing; 'cause I see something in Joey that nobody else can see. He's got the warrior's flame.

Joey: Warrior's flame?

Whitney nodded: It's a flame that burns in someone like that of a warrior's strength; the bigger the flame, the stronger the determination and Joey's flame is burning the brightest.

Douglas: How do you see these "Warrior's flames?"

Whitney pointed to her eye: In the eyes; whenever I see their eyes; I can see the strength and will of that person. Everybody has their own color flame; for Yugi, it's blue, for Mai, it's purple, and for Joey, it's green.

Téa: That's so cool; do you know you're color?

Whitney nodded: Mine's red.

Joey looked at his dueling glove: Thanks Whitney; that's the boost I needed. One question; how big is this flame anyway?

Whitney laughed: If it was in real live; it could take out a whole apartment complex.

Joey: Whoa; then let's do this!

Tristan: Have you lost it? You can believe whatever you want, but I won't stand there and watch you throw your chips away. Sorry to tell you guys that little Joey won't be coming out to play today. Maybe once he grows up, they can arrange a play date.

Joey: That's it!

He shoved Tristan to the ground. Everybody stared in horror as Tristan sat on the ground.

Tristan: Hey, what did you shove me for?

Joey: Didn't you hear me wise guy? I tired of everyone thinking they have to come to my rescue.

Yugi: That's not how it is; friends look out for each other.

Joey: Keep out of this Yugi; just let do what I got to do.

Tristan stood up: Great idea, do what he has to do, even if it means losing the chance to help your sister.

Cassi: Let's just cool off.

Tristan: Forget it; if Mr. Macho wants to lose, he can do it all by himself.

He walked away in disgust.

Yugi: Tristan!

Joey: Let him go!

Rex: Some trouble in paradise?

Whitney: You stay the hell out of it!

Mai: So, what's it going to be; you going to run up your friend or you going to start acting like a real duelist?

Joey: I'm still here ain't I? *He looked at Yugi* Yugi, no offence, but I want you to keep out of this one.

Yugi looked at him with great concern but nodded.

Joey: You two, Whitney.

Whitney nodded without hesitation.

Rex smiled: Alright; then it's dino feeding time!

Then a dueling arena rises out of the ground, and the players take their stations.

Mai: Rex, don't forget about our deal; beat him and you get to duel with me.

Joey: I can't believe you've reduced yourself to being Mai's attack dog,

Rex: At least I'm no dueling monkey!

Joey gave him a death glare.

Rex held up his dueling glove: How many chips you want to lose to my dinos?

Joey held up his dueling glove: I got two, but I plan on doubling that right here!

Rex: You wish; I bet your deck isn't even prepared for the fields we're playing on.

Joey was deep in thought.

Rex: Quit stalling; let's duel!

Joey: Bring it!

Whitney looked back: Hey guys; keep cheering Joey on, I've got to see about something.

She took off.

Jo: Way Way, where are you going?

Yugi: Way Way?

Violet: It's our nickname for her.

Tasha: Her last name is Way so we made Way Way.

Whitney kept running and she eventually found Tristan, sitting at the edge of a stream, splashing some cold water on his face,

Tristan: What a nimrod, big dumb jerk.

Whitney: You okay, Tristan?

Tristan: Whitney, what are you doing here, you should be helping Joey.

Whitney: Joey doesn't need my help, nor does he want my help, so since you left I thought I would too.

Tristan: But without your coaching, Joey won't last two minutes with that conniving little freak-a- saurus. I don't care what Joey says, you have to go back there and help him.

Whitney: We just got to believe in him Tristan; besides if I do help him, he's going to get his ass kicked out of the tournament because of us.

Tristan grabbed Whitney's collar: Whitney!

Whitney: I see Joey's flame burning. This time around; Joey's going to let his flame burn brighter than ever.

Tristan let go of Whitney's collar and turned away: Well maybe I don't think he can win.

Whitney: Dude, it's not about winning, it's about Joey learning to be a strong big brother for his little sister. Even though Joey doesn't need our help, he needs our support.

Tristan: I don't know.

Whitney: Tristan, bro, come on. You and Joey have a stronger bond then just friends. You're brothers; and brothers shouldn't be mad at each other. Look at me and Tasha for example; we've been best friends for almost two years and we haven't had a single fight.

Tristan: None?

Whitney shook her head: None.

Tristan: How?

Whitney: We don't try to change each other or get in each other's way. When someone wants something the other's supportive and helps them get what they want. Joey might say he doesn't want you there, but I know he really needs you there.

Tristan: Whitney, you're right! *He started running toward the dueling arena* Let's go!

Whitney blinked twice: Well wait for me you smart ass!

They run back and Joey had Swamp Battleguard on the field and a card his hand. Rex had Serpent Night Dragon on the field.

Joey: Man, after all this time it finally hits me. Tristan's always been looking out for me, not because he thinks I always need his help, but because he's a true friend.

Tristan: Not just a friend, a brother.

Joey turned and saw Tristan and Whitney standing on the side lands.

Tristan: We're here for you buddy! So how about it; you going to take that card of mine for a test drive or what?

Joey: You got it pal! Goooo Lava Battleguard!

He summoned it in attack mode. (Field Power Bonus: 1550 → 2015 ATK / 1800 → 2340 DEF)

Tristan: My cards on the field.

Rex: What a touching reunion; too bad my Serpent Night Dragon's going to blast it to shreds. Now attack the green one!

Serpent Night Dragon attacked Swamp Battleguard, but something reflected it right back and destroyed it.

Rex: How was his dragon's attack repelled? There aren't any trap cards out.

Everybody cheered. Then Tristan realized what happened: Oh I get it; the red one blocked for the green one.

Joey: Tristan's card was right there when I needed it most.

Yugi: Of course! Those two monsters are like best friends, so when they're together on the field, they help power each other up. *he looked at Tristan* Just like how you and Joey help each other out in real life, huh Tristan.

Tristan looked up at Joey: That's what being a buddy all is about.

Joey: Thanks for everything man; I owe ya.

Tristan gave him thumbs up.

Whitney put her arm around Tasha: And how I help out Tasha and she helps me out, right dude?

Tasha put her arm around Whitney: Right dude!

Violet: What a team; not only did you take out Rex's monster; you made a nice dent in his life points, too.

Rex's Life Points went down to 840.

Joey: Right, and now that we're together again…

Tristan: There's not a monster that Rex has that can stop us!

Rex laughed: Your horned freaks may have won control of the field, but now it's time to see if you can hold it, Trakodon!

He sets a monster.

Joey: Battleguard, give that card a bashing!

Lava Battleguard attacked Rex's defence and destroyed it. When it was destroyed, the Battleguards glowed.

Jesse: Whoa, look at them glow.

Jo: Those two are some kind of tag team.

Yugi: Wow, your right about that; the power bonus they gained for both being on the field at the same time makes them a tough duo to beat!

Tristan: No joke, and since Joey's already taken out Rex's best monster card; the rest will be cake! Finish him bro!

Joey nodded. Rex laughed. Joey looked at him.

Rex: Who said that Serpent Night Dragon Joey destroyed two turns ago was my best card?

He drew his card and smirked: My supreme monster is a dragon but of a different sort! The Red Eyes Black Dragon!

Everybody except Whitney and her friends were shocked.

Mai: A what dragon?

Red Eyes Black Dragon was a jet black dragon with piercing red eyes. It had 2400 ATK/2000 DEF)

Rex: Your pair of primates cam power up till they're green in the face; they're still no match for the thrashing power of this beast!

Yugi: So it does exist; my grandpa told me about this card. Its power is said to rival those of the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Mai: It's about time Rex played a card that'll put Joey in his place.

Rex: And if you think those brain-dead brutes of yours will rescue each other from this dragon's rampage, think again! With Dragon Nails, my Red Eyes gets a power boot strong enough to clobber an army of your Battleguards! Red Eyes Black Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!

Red Eyes attack both of Joey's monsters and destroyed them. Joey's Life Points went down to 235.

Joey: How could he torch them both with just one shot?

Rex: Those who defend together are destroyed together. Don't tell me you thought those little clubs of theirs would be able to stop my dragon's wrath?

Tristan: That creep.

Rex: Do you smell that odour in the air Joey? That's the stench of defeated Battleguards! Who's up next for the Roast? *He laughed*

Gabi: Whitney, isn't there a way to beat that dragon?

Whitney: *In her head* I wish I could answer that. There is one move Joey can do, but he has to figure it out himself. I just hope he does.

Rex: Play every monster you got; my dragon's got enough fire power to turn your deck into a smoldering pile of ash.

Whitney: Don't give Joey; remember you've got the Warrior's Flame. With that; you can do anything you want. Now kick his ass!

Joey nodded and drew his next card.

Rex: That's it Joey; slap down another card for my Red Eyes to fry up.

He started thinking and then spoke up: Oh Joey? I have an idea; let's make this duel more interesting and put one card up for grabs with our Star Chips. To be fair; we'll put up whatever card we have on the field, sound good?

Joey: But I don't have any cards on the…*He looked down and saw that his Time Wizard was still in play* oh yeah my Time Wizard I forgot about that!

Rex: And for him, I'll give you my rarest card; the supreme Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Mai: Just what do you think you're doing you disobedient dolt? You're here to take Joey out of this tournament, not to improve your deck!

Rex: Stay out of this!

The two of them started arguing. Joey thought about it: You got a deal Rex; your Red Eyes and my Time Wizard, winner takes all!

Mai: What?!

Rex: Yeah!

Whitney: Way to go Joey!

Douglas: Whitney, why are you cheering?

Whitney: 'Cause I know Joey's going to get that card. Just wait and see!

Joey: And while I'm at it Rex I'm making him my weapon too!

He flipped Time Wizard up.

Joey: Go Time Wizard!

Rex: What are you doing?

Whitney: Joey figured out a kick ass move for this crappy situation!

Time Roulette was under way and it landed on a Time Machine.

Joey: Alright, Time Warp, go!

Time Wizard brought Red Eyes through a Time Warp and when it came through the other side; it was fossilized. That meant that Joey won the duel.

Rex: So that means you get my Star Chips huh?

Joey sighed: Wait a second! Not only did I win your Star Chips, but I won your Red Eyes too, fair and square!

Everybody cheered.

Yugi: And he did it all by himself too!

The platform lowered and Joey jumped down and started running over to his friends.

Joey: I did it guys! I did it!

Tristan: You're the man Joey!

Joey: Yeah you know it!

Tristan: Coming right at you man!

Joey: Give me some skin bro!

Tristan: Up high or down low?

Then Tristan shoved Joey. Joey was lying on the ground.

Tristan stood there proud with a smile on his face: I guess you're down low bud.

Joey: You…you shoved me? After everything I just went through you go and shove me?

Tristan: Yeah with tough tamale. Now we're even from when you pushed me.

Joey: Don't you know two wrongs don't make a right you jerk?

Tristan: So I make it three then?

Joey: Bring it on!

Yugi held out his hand: Hey guys those no need to fight over this.

Whitney: Don't worry about them Yug, this is just how they show each other they care.

Yugi: Oh okay.

Joey and Tristan were fighting.

Yugi: I just hope they don't care about me that much.

Whitney: Hey Rex, give me your Dueling Glove.

Rex: Huh?

Whitney: It's so I can finally fight in this tournament. Hey, it's not like you're going to need it.

Rex gave her his Dueling Glove and Joey's stars. She put it on her right hand and gave Joey his stars. Yugi gave her one of his stars so she could start.

Whitney: Alright guys; I'm finally in this thing and I'm ready to kick some ass!

They walked around for about ten minutes and then they were stopped by a kid with five Star Chips in his glove.

Kid: Hey you, Blondie.

Whitney pointed to herself: Me?

Kid: I'll duel ya for your Star Chip.

Whitney nodded: You got it, but if I win, I get four of yours.

Kid: Deal!

They took their places and Whitney saw her field; it 40% mountain, 40% forest, and 20% meadow. That works with Whitney because the mountains and meadow region was on her field and all her monsters would get a field power bonus. She started things off.

Whitney: I summon Master of the Flaming Dragonswords in attack mode!

Master of the Flaming Dragonswords was a warrior with fire red hair and wielding two fire swords. He had 1800 ATK and 1200 DEF. (Field Power Bonus: 1800 → 2130 ATK / 1200 → 1530 DEF).

Whitney: I play two cards face down and that's all for now.

Kid drew his card: I summon Boar Soldier in attack mode!

Boar Soldier was a pig wearing armor and was wielding a stone hammer. It had 2000 ATK and 500 DEF. (Field Power Bonus: 2000 → 2360 ATK / 500 → 860 DEF).

Kid: Boar Soldier, crush Master of Flaming Dragonswords!

Whitney: Not so fast kid, you activated my trap; Sakuetsu Armor! Now your little piggy goes bye bye.

Boar Soldier was destroyed.

Kid: I play one card face down and I'll end my turn.

Whitney drew her neck card and then looked at hand and smiled: You're not going like this kid. First I play Pot of Greed, so I can draw two new cards. Next I play Polymerization and fuse my Dark Blade and my Pitch-Black Dragon to form Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!

Dark Blade the Dragon Knight was a warrior dressed in black armour wielding two swords and was riding a large pitch black dragon. It had 2200 ATK and 1500 DEF. (Field Power Bonus: 2200 → 2530 ATK / 1500 → 1830 DEF).

Whitney: Next I summon Blizzard Dragon!

Blizzard Dragon was a blue dragon with red eyes. It had 1800 ATK and 1000 DEF. (Field Power Bonus: 1800 → 2190 ATK / 1000- → 1390 DEF).

Whitney: Next I play another card face down and that's all she wrote.

Joey: Whoa, Whitney's deck tough.

Yugi: I've never seen some of these cards.

Kid: I'll set this monster in defence and that'll end my turn.

Whitney drew her card: Dark Blade, attack his face down, Dark Hole Blast!

Dark Blade attacked the face down and revealed Nimble Momonga; a flying squirrel type monster.

Kid smiled: Thanks, when Nimble Momonga is destroyed, I gain 1000 life points and I can summon two more in defence mode.

Whitney: No problem, Blizzard Dragon, attack with Frozen Storm!

Blizzard Dragon attacked the second Nimble Momonga and the kid's life points went up to 4000.

Whitney: I'll summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode and that'll be it.

Alexandrite Dragon was a large dragon with crystals all over its back. It had 2000 ATK and 100 DEF. (Field Power Bonus: 2000 → 2390 ATK / 100 →490 DEF).

Kid drew his card and smiled: You're in a world of hurt now. First I play the spell card De-Fusion! Now your Dark Blade is two parts again. Next I play the spell card Offerings to the Doomed. Now I can destroy one of your monsters and I chose Alexandrite Dragon.

Alexandrite Dragon was destroyed.

Kid: Next I play the spell card Order to Charge. By tributing one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours. I choose your Dark Blade!

Dark Blade was destroyed.

Kid: Now I summon Behemoth the King of All Animals!

Behemoth the King of All Animals was a large animal with sharp teeth. It had 2700 ATK and 1500 DEF. (Field Power Bonus: 2700 → 3060 ATK / 1500 → 1860 DEF).

Kid: Behemoth, destroy Pitch Black Dragon, Infinite Battle Ram!

Behemoth destroyed Pitch Black Dragon, bringing Whitney's Life Points to 230.

Joey: Don't give up Whitney!

Whitney nodded.

Kid: Before I end my turn, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down.

Whitney: Not happening, I activate Dark Bribe. Your Mystical Typhoon is destroyed.

Kid: Then I end my turn.

Whitney drew her card and she smiled: I'm sorry this duel's going to have to end so soon. First I play Magical Stone Excavation. This allows me to add Polymerization back to my hand. Now I'm going to use it to fuse my Zombyra the Dark and Maryokutai together to form The Last Warrior from Another Planet!

The Last Warrior from Another Planet was a large warrior loaded with machine guns.

Tristan: Whoa, that guy's huge!

The Last Warrior from Another Planet had 2300 ATK and 2300 DEF. (Field Power Bonus: 2300 → 2630 ATK / 2300 → 2530 DEF).

Whitney: That's all I can do.

All her friends were shocked.

Kid: You're right; this duel is going to end soon, Behemoth, finish this!

Whitney: Wrong again, you forgot my trap card, Martyr's Flag. By sending one of my monsters to the graveyard, *She sent Master of the Flaming Dragonswords to the graveyard* one of my warriors' attack doubles and guess whose attack I'm doubling?

Kid: No!

Whitney: That's right kid! Now my Last Warrior's attack is 5260! Last Warrior; let's make Behemoth extinct, Blazing Bullet Storm!

Last Warrior destroyed Behemoth and brought the kid's Life Points down to 0.

Whitney gave a piece sign to her friends: And that folks is how it's done!

Everybody was cheering. Whitney got down and Joey high fived her.

Joey: I underestimated you Whitney; you're deck is tough!

Whitney smiled: Thanks Joey.

Yugi: Where'd you get those cards?

Whitney: I had most of the cards from back home and then added a few when I came here. When I duel again I'll show the rest of my cards.

Then the kid walked up to them.

Kid: You're tough.

Whitney: As are you.

Kid handed her his four Star Chips: Here, just like a promised.

Whitney took them: Thanks kid, maybe I'll see you around.

Kid smiled: Sure, well, see you around!

He took off and Whitney put her four new Star Chips into her glove.

Whitney: Now I've got five Star Chips, now I need is five more and we can get into that castle.

She looked up at Pegasus' castle.

Violet: It's going to be dark soon.

Gabi: We should set up camp.

They found a nice spot and started a camp fire. They started talking and Whitney, Joey and Tristan couldn't stop talking about food.

Whitney: If I don't get any food in me I'm going to be turning into a ghost!

Gabi: Those three and their stomachs.

Then Joey noticed a mushroom that he could eat: Hey, my meal ticket!

He lunged for it but Tristan grabbed him.

Yugi: Wild mushrooms are poisonous Joey!

Mai: Then do us all a favor and let him eat it.

They turned and saw Mai smiling at them.

Joey: Now what do you want Mai?

She said nothing, just took a chocolate bar out of her pocket and started eating it. Everybody stared.

Joey: That's it; you can duel me, you can insult me, but you're not eating in front of me!

Mai: You're that hungry are you, 'kay then, give me your Star Chips and I'll give you some food.

Joey looked hungry but then shook his head: Forget it! Potato chips, I mean, Star Chips are priceless!

Mai: I was just kidding Joseph. I would be more than happy to share if you can ask politely like a gentleman?

Joey: Right, so you can insult me then too?

Mai: Look, by tomorrow I will have won entrance to the castle so there's no point in me keeping a knapsack full of food.

Yugi: It would be nice not to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach.

Whitney: You could say that again.

Joey: How do we know this isn't another trick? Give me one good reason to trust you.

Mai held her bag in front of her: 'Cause it's either me or that poisonous mushroom.

They all agreed for Mai to stay. Whitney, Joey and Tristan start dibbing on who gets what but then Mai cuts in.

Mai: Sorry guys, but no dibs on anything yet, not until you finish your chores. I want Yugi and Whitney to fetch us some water.

Yugi: Sure.

Whitney: You got it.

Mai turned to Joey, Tristan, Jesse and Douglas to fetch some water.

Jesse: Not a problem.

They friends split off to gather what they needed. Soon, they were all back and they started cooking, after some time it was all done.

Whitney, Tristan and Joey: Time to dig in!

Everybody enjoyed theirs. Then everybody tried to talk to Mai, but she was cold as always. After awhile she left.

Whitney: Wow, she's cold.

Jo: You could say that again.

They finished eating and then they all started talking for awhile.

Cassi: Shouldn't we go check on Mai?

Jesse: She has been gone a long time.

Whitney: It's probably a trap.

Then the bushes behind Téa started rustling. She screamed. Whitney, Tristan, and Joey jumped up reading to fight.

Whitney: Told you.

But it wasn't Mai in the bushes. It was their classmate Bakura.

Yugi: It's Bakura!

Téa: See I told you! I haven't been seeing things.

Joey: What are you doing way out here Bakura?

Bakura: Same as you guys, I guess.

Tristan: You gave quite a scare sneaking around those bushes.

Whitney: Yeah for a minute there we actually thought we had something to worry about.

Whitney introduced her friends to Bakura.

Bakura: Nice to meet you all.

They all sat by the campfire and started talking. Then Joey started staring at one of his cards.

Jo: Joey, you've staring at that card for an hour, what's up.

Joey: I'll tell ya, just don't laugh. Sometimes, when I'm in a duel; I pretend it's me out there on the field swapping blows with whichever card my opponent has out. *He put a hand behind his head.* Isn't that dumb?

Bakura: Well if you were, what card would you like to be?

Joey held up the card he was holding: This one; *He stood up* the Flame Swordsman's kicks everybody's butt!

He swung an air sword forward.

Tristan stood up: Not my guy's; the Cyber Commander.

Téa: You boys and your cards are hilarious! What about you Whitney?

Whitney held up her card: Lady Assailant of Flames. *She stood up.* She's like me; she may look small, but she packs a serious punch. *She punched the air.* Plus she's got a fiery personality!

Everybody laughed. Whitney sat back down and turned to Tasha: What about you Tasha?

Tasha held up her card: Mystical Elf is mine. What about you Jo?

Jo held up her card: Mine's Fire Princess. What's yours Cassi?

Cassi held up her card: I pick Celestia, Lightsworn Angel.

Violet held up her card: Lady of Dragons is mine!

Gabi held up her card: I would be Tethys, Goddess of Light.

Jesse held up his card: I'd be Musician King

Douglas: I'd be Zombie Master.

Yugi: What about you Téa?

Téa: I pick this one Magician of Faith.

Tristan: What, you've got to be kidding me?

Joey: More like the Magician of Freaks of you ask me!

Téa: Shut up!

Tristan and Joey clutched each other, grinning foolishly.

Bakura: Tell me which card you identify with Yugi.

Yugi held up his card: Oh that's easy; Dark Magician hands down.

Gabi: What card do you most identify with Bakura?

Bakura: This one.

He held up the spell card Change of Heart.

Joey: Kind of a weird looking picture don't you think?

Bakura: If you would like to see how it works; we can have a duel right now. Not for Star Chips; just for a little fun.

Whitney: Sure

Joey: A duel with no strings attached would be nice for a change.

Bakura: Why don't you all put your cards into Yugi's deck so it's like we're all playing.

All: Sure.

Everybody put their cards into Yugi's deck. They took their places and were all ready to go.

Bakura: Before we get started; there's a little something I'd like to share with you all, especially with you Yugi.

He started humming.

Joey: This is getting freaky!

Soon something appeared around Bakura's neck. It was a Millennium Item.

Yugi: A Millennium Item!

Bakura: Yes and my Millennium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm.

Whitney: Man, I hate magic!

Yugi: Why are you doing this Bakura?

Bakura didn't answer and then everything went black.


	7. Nightmare

Chapter 7: Nightmare

Whitney and her friends lay motionless on the ground and then Bakura started laughing.

Bakura stood up: Their souls have been locked away, *He walked over to Yugi* and after waiting for countless centuries; the legendary Millennium Puzzle is mine.

He reached out to take it but then it activated; causing it to emit a bright light. Bakura covered his eyes as Yugi opened his.

Bakura took a step back: It…can't be!

Yugi stood up: You want my Millennium Puzzle; then you're going to have to duel me for it!

Bakura laughed: There is more at stake here then you comprehend, and this is one Shadow Game you cannot win!

Yugi: What do you mean? Bakura, what have you done? Why have you taken us to the Shadow Realm?

Bakura: Bakura? Bakura is no longer here.

Yugi: If you're not Bakura then who are you?

Dark Bakura: I am a thief and a stealer of souls, and I have done terrible things in my quest to poses the Millennium Items. You do remember the legends don't you; whoever posses all seven Millennium Items will have power unimaginable and before I'm done with you; you're Millennium Puzzle will be mine.

Yugi held his Puzzle in his hands: That's not going to happen, whoever you are!

Dark Bakura: Then let the Shadow Game begin.

They took their places.

Dark Bakura: The first move is yours.

Yugi: And my first card is the Cyber Commander, Tristan's favorite.

He played it in Defence mode with 750 ATK and 700 DEF. The monster came to life and the Cyber Commander was Tristan himself.

Yugi: Tristan?

Tristan: Huh, what a weird dream? *He started looking around* Where am I? What's going on here? *He turned to see giant Yugi* Ahhh!

Yugi: Bakura must have used his Millennium Ring to capture Tristan's soul within his favorite card!

Dark Bakura laughed: Who's your little friend Yugi? He looks pretty tough but can he deal with this; the White Magical Hat! Attack!

He summoned it in attack mode. It was a man in a blue tuxedo with a white top hat and cape. He had 1000 ATK and 700 DEF. He started running toward Tristan.

Tristan turned back: Oh man, I must still be dreaming. Yeah that's it; this is just a really bad…Ahhh!

The White Magical Hat destroyed Tristan and sent him to the graveyard.

Yugi: No Tristan!

Dark Bakura: Aw, looks like that cards been defeated and your poor friend's soul was trapped within it.

Yugi: Where is he? What have you done with Tristan?

Dark Bakura: Your friend is gone, and is on his way to the discard pile, or the graveyard as we call it in duel monsters.

Yugi: It can't be, Tristan can't be…gone?

Tristan was now walking through a graveyard.

Tristan: Man, this place is creeping me out big time, but how'd I get here? I remember getting attacked and the next thing I know I'm wondering around this graveyard.

He stopped to look around and a tombstone caught his eye. He walked over to it.

Tristan: What's this?

He knelt down in front of it and brushed away the dust and revealed his own name.

Tristan: No; according to this tombstone, I'm dead, but this can't be!

Back to the duel, Yugi glared at Dark Bakura.

Dark Bakura laughed: When you duel in the Shadow Realm; the stakes are always higher Yugi. *He pointed at him* You made a sloppy move and now your friend…he paid for it with his very soul. Now which of your friends will you sacrifice next?

Yugi looked at his cards (From right to left): Breath of Light, Flame Swordsman, Skull Stalker, Meotoko, and Kagemusha of the Blue Flame.

Yugi: *In his head* I'd avoid using the cards with my friends' souls trapped in them if I could, but to save my friends, I have to win, and I only have one card in his hand that can beat his White Magical Hat.

He held up his card: Joey's favorite card; the Flame Swordsman.

He summoned it in attack mode and like Tristan, Joey was the Flame Swordsman.

Joey: Hey what gives? Hey Yugi…*He turned to see giant Yugi* Ahhh! What the…you're a giant! Ah man I finally cracked!

Yugi: Joey, listen to me; your soul has become trapped within your favorite card. You have become the Flame Swordsman.

Joey: I'm the who?!

Yugi: If I don't win this duel; we can't return you to normal, but if you're defeated in this battle; you will be carried off to the card graveyard just like Tristan was.

Joey: G-Graveyard?!

Yugi: In order for me to win this duel, restore you back to your bodies and get you out of the Shadow Realm; I'm going to need your help.

Joey smiled: You want my help, you got my help!

Yugi: Are you sure okay?

Joey: Okay? I figured I've lost my mind but I'm going to go with it. *He turned back to the field* Now, who wants a beating, huh? Ahhh! Giant Bakura, now I know I'm nuts! I'm like six inches tall, wearing a dress, about to fight his giant friend?!

Yugi: That's not really Bakura; an evil spirit from the Millennium Ring has taken them over.

Joey: Well I have no idea what you're talking about, so here goes nothing!

He attacked and destroyed White Magical Hat.

Joey: Say goodbye to the cat in the hat.

Dark Bakura's life points go down to 1200.

Joey: Whoa man *He turned to Yugi* I did it Yugi, now what?

Yugi: Now it's his turn.

Joey turned back around.

Bakura glared at Yugi: You're little swordsman got lucky, but not this time.

He put a card face down defence mode.

Yugi: Huh, what did he play that face down?

Joey: 'Cause he's afraid of what Joey the Swordsman will do to it.

Yugi held out his had to stop Joey: Hold on Joey, it could be a trap.

Joey: I'm going in.

He started running toward Dark Bakura's face down monster.

Yugi: Wait!

Bakura's monster was flipped and it was a Morphing Jar, with 700 ATK and 600 DEF. Joey destroyed it.

Joey: Ta-dah!

Dark Bakura: What a dolt.

Yugi: it was a Morphing Jar!

Joey: A Morphing Jar? Did I screw up?

Yugi: When a Morphing Jar is attacked all cards in both players hands to the graveyard. We're just really lucky that I didn't have Whitney's or Téa's soul card in my hand right now.

Joey drops to his knees: I'm sorry Yug.

Yugi discards his hand and drew a new one. His last card was Lady Assailant of Flames, Whitney's favorite card.

Dark Bakura laughed: With a new hand comes a whole new perspective. *He put a card face down defence mode* The game, ever shifting. *He puts a card face down.* A new danger around every turn.

Yugi: I play Lady Assailant of Flames, Whitney's favorite card.

He summoned her in attacked mode and Whitney stood there on the field.

Whitney: Whoa what the hell is going on?

Yugi: And I play a magic card that lets me revive monsters from the graveyard; Reborn the Monster!

He played it and Tristan appeared back onto the field.

Tristan: Huh, what the…? Joey? Whitney? You guys dreaming this too?

Joey: This ain't no dream Tristan; it's just me going insane, just one big delusion.

Tristan: Huh?

Whitney turned to them: Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea what the hell is going on!

Yugi: Whitney, your soul is trapped within your favorite card.

Whitney turned to him: This is just too freaky, but with all the weird stuff I've seen that I can't explain, I'll go with it. *She turned back to the field* So I guess it's my turn right?

Yugi: Yes.

Whitney: Well alright then.

She jumped up in the air and threw a knife at Dark Bakura's monster. It was another Morphing Jar.

Yugi: No, another Morphing Jar!

Whitney: Oh crap!

Dark Bakura laughed: We have to send all our cards…to the graveyard again.

Yugi and Dark Bakura discarded their hands and drew new hands. Yugi drew the Dark Magician—his own favorite card. But is it also his soul card? What will happen when he plays it?

Whitney: Sorry guys.

Joey: It's okay man, I did the same thing.

Bakura smiled and played another monster face down: Let's see if can stop this and while you plan your move; I'll just activate this trap card; Just Deserts!

Yugi was struck by a shockwave and his Life Points went down to 500. Yugi grabs his chest in pain.

Dark Bakura laughed: Just Deserts takes 500 points for each monster on the field and you'll feel like every point was ripped from your beating heart.

Tristan: Yugi are okay,

Yugi: Yes, but one more attack like that, and it's all over!

Whitney: That trap card took a chuck out of Yugi's Life Points, or should I say, our Life Points.

Yugi: I play the Dark Magician.

He summoned it and was Yugi standing on the field.

Whitney: What is this? If you're down here, * She turned to giant Yugi* then who's up there?

Yugi: I don't know.

Big Yugi: Don't you?

Yugi: Well I have noticed that sometimes when I duel; it feels as though someone is guiding me.

Big Yugi nodded.

Yugi: And sometimes it's as if I can hear a strong voice calling out to me from the Millennium Puzzle; an ancient powerful voice.

Whitney: Really?

I'm not sure what's it's all about guys, but I'm sure we can trust him, whoever he is.

Joey: Hey, if the big guy's okay in your book then he's okay by me.

Whitney and Tristan: Yeah.

Yugi: Now what?

Tristan: Maybe we should try and find Téa?

Yugi: She's in our hand so we should be careful.

Joey: I'm ready to bash me some Bakura.

Yugi: Hang on Joey I was just played so I have to move, Dark Magic Attack!

Yugi attacked Bakura's face down. It was another Morphing Jar.

Dark Bakura laughed: We have to send all our cards…to the graveyard again.

Big Yugi and Dark Bakura discarded their hands and drew new hands. Yugi drew

Big Yugi: No the Magic of Faith.

Dark Bakura laughed: Isn't that Téa's favorite card? Do you think that her mortal soul is trapped within it? I wonder, maybe you should play it and find out. *He puts a monster in defence mode.* You don't know what I'm laying here, so you might be putting her in danger.

Yugi: I'm sorry.

Whitney: It's okay, Joey and I did the same thing.

Big Yugi: If I get another hit like that trap card it's all over. Téa's soul card is not safe in my hand, I have to play it.

He played it in face down defence mode Téa peers out from under the card.

Téa looked around and spotted the gang: Hey, what's up?

Joey: Oh boy.

Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Whitney rush to hide her.

Téa: Uh, guys?

Whitney: Stay quiet.

Téa: It's a little early for Halloween, don't you think?

Then she noticed she's holding the Magician of Faith's wand.

Téa: What the…? What's this?

Joey: Shush, Bakura and Yugi are big dueling giants that are fighting for our souls.

Téa: But Yugi's right here.

Yugi: Yeah, well, the big guy's not really me, but he's not really not me.

Téa: Huh?

Yugi: I know it's complicated but it has something to do with the Millennium Items Bakura and I have. It's some kind of magic.

Téa: Magic? Then I'm not crazy.

Yugi: Not unless we're all going crazy.

Whitney: Just think of this way Téa; There are two Yugis—the cool one up there, and the puny one down here.

Yugi fell down in exasperation

Téa: Huh?

Then Yugi stood up and threw a fit: That's not how it works at all!

Whitney waved his hands in front of her: Just a joke, relax.

Yugi: You forget that here I have the powers of the Dark Magician.

Tristan: Uh, Yugi, I wouldn't do that if I were…

Yugi: I'll show them who's puny around here.

He held out his wand and Dark Bakura's monster revealed itself. It was the Electric Lizard.

Joey: Oh boy.

Whitney and Big Yugi: Yugi, wait!

Yugi: Dark Magic Attack!

He attacks and destroyed Dark Bakura's monster.

The gang except Whitney congratulated Yugi, but then his body is shocked by electricity. He collapsed to his knees and started shaking.

Tristan: What was that?

Yugi: Whatever it was it's making me go numb.

Dark Bakura laughed: You can't attack the Electric Lizard results in some rather shocking feedback; a lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget.

Yugi looked at his hand: Alright soul stealer; I'll place a card face down. It's your move.

Dark Bakura smirked at them and Joey and Tristan tried to hide Téa under her card.

Dark Bakura: Don't bother you fools; I can see her perfectly well.

Big Yugi: Huh?

Dark Bakura: Now I have all five of you right where I want you - right on the field, where they're easy prey for his Man-Eater Bug!

He plays it face down in defence mode.

Téa: Man-Eater Bug, glad I'm a girl.

Whitney: You can say that again.

Joey: Yugi, what does that card do?

Yugi, who is still twitching from Electric Lizard's effect: The Man-Eater Bug can…destroy one monster on the field as soon as it's flipped up.

Téa gasped: Well that's certainly not good.

Tristan started freaking out: Guys, I really don't want to go back to the graveyard.

Joey: Don't worry Tristan, none of us is going back; we'll destroy the bug before he plays it.

Yugi: That won't work.

Joey: Huh?

Yugi: The moment they attack, the card will activate.

Tristan: Graveyard, here I come.

Joey: What are you saying Yug? That one of us is going to end up like worm food?

Yugi: I'm saying; there's only one way out of this, and we're standing on it.

Whitney: Right, the trap card Big Yugi laid down.

Yugi: Yeah, but I'm afraid to use it; the card requires the sacrifice of a monster.

Téa: This isn't good.

Tristan: Don't worry Téa, I'll go.

Téa: No way Tristan!

Tristan: Think about it; that Man-Eater Bug will take one of them out no matter what they do, and at least this way, I'm taking it out, too.

But Joey whacked him in the gut with his sword hilt.

Tristan: I guess you disagree.

Joey: You just got back from the graveyard. If anyone's going it's….

Joey was cut off by Whitney whacked him in the gut with her elbow.

Whitney: Not this time Joey; this time I'm going to be the hero!

Yugi: Whitney, wait!

Téa: It's too late!

Whitney ran over to the card and holding her flaming hands over it: How tough can this bug be?

The Man-Eater Bug rears up with Whitey on its back and Whitney hangs on for dear life.

Whitney: Big Yugi, use the trap! Do it, do it now! Please, I don't want my friends to get hurt! Sacrifice me!

Big Yugi nodded: I'm activating a trap, sacrificing the Lady Assailant of Flames to do so; Horn of Heaven, blasting its celestial tune directly at your Man-Eater Bug, obliterating him from the field once and for all!

Yugi slowly stood up: But…Whitney.

Téa: What's happening to her?

Joey: She's disappearing.

Whitney: Don't worry about me!

Then she and the Man-Eater Bug were gone. Everybody was shocked and on the verge of tears.

Joey: She's gone. Just like that; my best buddy's gone.

Dark Bakura laughed: Don't worry; you'll soon be joining her in the graveyard. You can spend an eternity together.

Big Yugi glared at him.

Back in the graveyard, Whitney was walking around.

Whitney: The graveyard, pretty creepy, but they got Tristan back so maybe…huh?

Then she heard something. She stopped and looked around and then saw the Reaper of Cards coming at her.

Whitney: Ahhh! The Reaper of Cards and he's come for me! Oh crap!

She took off running.

Back to the duel Dark Bakura has a smirk look on his face.

Dark Bakura: I hope you don't harbour any illusions on rescuing your friend Whitney from the graveyard. You've already played Reborn the Monster, the only way to get her back and soon the Reaper of Cards will claim her soul forever.

Téa: Poor Whitney, she sacrificed herself.

Back in the graveyard, Whitney is running from the Reaper of the Cards.

Whitney: Stay the hell away from me!

Then she tripped on a rock, and the Reaper of the Cards looms over her.

Whitney: Ahhhhhh!

Back on the field, Téa started crying.

Téa: She can't be gone.

A tear fell onto her card and she started glowing.

Yugi: Téa? *He turned around* Wait, she's the Magician of Faith. Her tear activated the magic effect of her favorite card.

Big Yugi: That's right and the effect of Magician of Faith allows me to take one magic card from the discard pile and add it to my hand and the card I choose is Reborn the Monster, which I play now!

Back at the graveyard, Whitney and the Reaper of Cards were having a stare down. Whitney slowly started to disappear and the Reaper swung his scythe forward.

Whitney turned away and covered her ears: No I don't wanna….huh?

She then looked around and saw she wasn't in the graveyard anymore. Joey, Tristan, Téa and Yugi ran up to her.

Joey: Whitney, you're back!

Whitney looked up at her best friend and smiled: Alright!

Dark Bakura: You waste your time and turns rescuing these foolish mortals.

Big Yugi: My friends are never a waste of time, make you move.

Dark Bakura smirked: Oh I will move and you will lose. This is the play that will end the match and win me your Millennium Puzzle. First I'll play the Lady of Faith in attack mode.

Lady of Faith was a woman with long blue hair and wearing a blue cloak and a red hat. She had 1100 ATK and 800 DEF.

Dark Bakura: Now the card that will turn you against one another, the Change of Heart.

He held it up the magic card, the Change of Heart.

Yugi: Change of Heart? Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?

Dark Bakura: And a very magical card it is. With this card I can turn you against your comrades. The very friends you sought to protect you will now destroy.

Yugi: No I refuse!

Dark Bakura: You won't have a choice in the matter. Change of Heart allows me to control any one of the opponent's monsters, and I choose you little Yugi.

Big Yugi: Leave Yugi out of this.

Dark Bakura: Why should I? By destroying him, I'll defeat you as well. You're here to guide and protect him, then protect him from this!

He played the card, and the light of its magic force shines on Yugi.

Whitney, Joey, Tristan and Téa: Yugi!

When the light cleared, Yugi saw the real Bakura standing on the Change of Heart card.

Yugi: It's Bakura.

Téa: The real Bakura.

Yugi: Bakura, so your soul was sealed into your favorite card too?

Bakura smiled: I want to help but we must ask quickly Yugi.

Bakura took over the Lady of Faith: I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours.

Yugi and Dark Bakura were surprised.

Bakura: I'll control her while you attack me. You can win against the Evil Bakura.

Yugi: I can't; I'd be destroying you; sending you to the graveyard.

Bakura: I don't care; it's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit. Do it!

Dark Bakura: Be quiet!

Yami: I have a better idea. If the evil power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, perhaps the power of my Millennium Puzzle can put them back!

Bakura opened his eyes and they were normal.

Joey: Alright, our Bakura's back where he belongs.

Whitney: But where's the evil dude?

Dark Bakura's soul was now in the Lady of Faith.

Dark Bakura: This can't be!

Big Yugi: Listen closely Yugi; use the power of the Dark Magician, send him to the graveyard, now!

Yugi: You got it, Dark Magic Attack!

Yugi attacked the Lady of Faith and sent him to the graveyard and brought Bakura's Life Points down to 0. Everything went black again.

Awhile later, the gang woke up and they were at the campsite.

Tristan: I just dreamt that Bakura went totally mental.

Joey: Same here; last time I snooze with Dueling cards under my pillow.

Bakura: Sleep well guys?

Tristan and Joey leaped into each other's arms in fear: Bakura!

Tristan: Hands off!

Joey: You grabbed me!

They looked at each other and then flew apart screaming. Everybody started laughing.

Whitney: I dreamt that we were dressed as Duel Monsters and there was two Yugis

Bakura and Yugi looked liked they didn't know what to say and then they heard a scream.

Tasha: What the hell was that?

Jesse: That sounded like Mai screaming.

Whitney: Let's go see what the hell's going on!

They took off toward the scream.


End file.
